


Pool Boy

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, More tags to be added, Pool Boy porno thing, Sorry Not Sorry, Straight up sin fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper was always stuck doing the worst jobs until one day he gets assigned to a new house, his first client that would be a regular for him. Turns out his job isn't as terrible as he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet Towel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is straight up pool boy porno that turns into fluff. I just. *sighs* I'm a sucker for sin and while re-watching the series I thought, "How funny would it be to put someone like Bill, a truly chaotic, out of this world character, into a super basic cheesy human thing?" And then I was like, "Well, I love me some sin, so cheesy scenario porno it is."
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy this sinful smut on this Easter Sunday XD

It was always Dipper’s job to do the assignments that no one else wanted. It was beyond irritating, to say the least.

Even though he had been working with the pool cleaning company for a little over two years now, his boss would always stick him with the grossest, most undesirable areas, claiming that he just did the work the best, so he was needed for the toughest jobs.

He didn’t buy that though. Dipper was pretty certain that his boss just didn’t like him much. Which was whatever, the job paid well enough, and he was just using it as a paycheck until he got his book published.

Occasionally people would even tip, though it wasn’t really something they were supposed to do, Dipper appreciated it.

“Pines,” his boss, June, harped. “I need you for this new place we just got.”

He groaned. Dipper had _just_ got into work, and now he was likely about to be handed some gross old dude’s house, where the pool would likely smell weird and need to just be fully drained. “Where’s it at?”

The not-so-natural redhead handed him a printed out paper, address and details about the pool filling the page. “Eastside. He says if he likes the first job he’ll become a repeat, which we could use. Don’t fuck it up Pines.” She shooed him away, turning on her heels to go back into her little office, where Dipper was sure she just spoke on the phone all day.

He mocked her under his breath as he turned away, looking carefully at the paper to map out where the house was in his head. “Huh. That’s a private lane,” he mumbled to himself. Well, at least it was a rich person’s house he was going to. Usually, they were a lot cleaner than the people who lived in the less posh areas. Only because of the quality of the at-home cleaning supplies, but still.

With a heavy sigh, Dipper got into his truck and started it up, thankful that he was no longer afraid of the large vehicle. When he first started, he was terrified of crashing the thing since he was only used to smaller cars. But, now he was used to it and navigated to the private lane easily.

It was probably some old, rich, white dude who was probably going to keep his nose up at Dipper the entire time. Thankfully the people usually left Dipper to do his thing after a little while, so he was hoping that this time would be no different.

Though it was a secluded road, there wasn’t a gate like Dipper thought there might be, but he was glad for it since he hated waiting for them to be opened.

The road twisted a bit, branches and leaves obscuring his view of the home.

For some reason his nerves twisted as the house- no, no, _mansion_ \- came out from the trees.

It had two levels, the tall walls painted a pale yellow, making the black double doors, shutters, and roof stick out. The place was clearly antique but had obviously been renovated to have modern touches to it.

Dipper could see a little bit of the inside of the house through the windows, the interior matching the strange coloring of the exterior.

“Huh,” was all he could get himself to say about it. Hopefully who ever lived here didn’t match the level of weird that the house had.

The paper had said that the owner, Mr. Cipher just wanted the thing skimmed, the edges cleaned, and new chlorine put in. Easy enough. Something about the name sounded weirdly familiar though. Cipher… Cipher… Where had he heard it before?

Shrugging it off, Dipper put on his happy face, pulling himself from the truck and heading up to the door.

The doorbell was a song that Dipper didn’t recognize, and he tapped his foot to it while he waited for someone to answer. What a weird person. Who made their doorbell music?

A man about his age, twenty-three or so, stood tall, his sun-kissed skin dripping from having just got out of the shower. How did Dipper know that the man had just taken a shower? The golden towel wrapped nice and low on his waist, and his short, golden hair that was slicked back, also drenched, gave it away.

“I thought it might take you a bit longer to get here,” he purred. “I apologize that I’m not decent. Figured you’d probably seen worse… though…” The man trailed off, his eyes narrowing at Dipper. “What’s your name?”

“Dipper. Uh, Dipper Pines.”

“Pines…” The man tilted his head to the side, gnawing at the inside of his cheek in thought. “Oh!” His eyes widened and he smiled in a way that made Dipper’s nerves bundle in his stomach. “Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines’ twin, from high school! Jesus, didn’t think I’d ever see one of you again. Your sister helped make the banner for our Paranormal club that lasted for about two days, remember?”

A sudden flashback of the awful week came into Dipper’s head, reminding him that at one point, he, his friend, and his friend’s weird friend, all wanted to hunt for ghosts and call it a club so the school would let them do it on the grounds. The teachers didn’t approve though, so it didn’t take, and they never got around to doing anything more with it.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. That’s why your name sounded so familiar. You’re rich now?” He mused. “All that weird art you drew finally pick up or something?”

Bill, as he remembered his name now, waved his hand at Dipper. “Fuck no, that shit is awful. I-” he paused and ushered Dipper into the house. “Come inside and I’ll tell you while we’re out back.”

Dipper followed him into the house, still very aware that Bill was nearly naked. In high school, he had been a thin, pale, weird kid, with hair that always stuck out in every direction.

Now though, Bill was a tall, lean, tan, well-groomed man. And fuck was he hot.

“So this pool,” Bill lazily pointed to the large oval pool as he opened the sliding door to the backyard “and the rest of this nice stuff, was all paid for by the death of my dear old grandpa that apparently was rich. Picked a random grandkid and left it all to me in his will. As soon as I turned eighteen I was loaded.”

He nodded as Bill spoke, looking around the wooded backyard. Most of it was lime green grass, perfectly mowed, but further back there were plenty of tall trees, blocking out a lot of the sun. “Pool in the shade, huh?”

“Sometimes shady things are the best things.” His tone sounded suggestive, but Dipper waved it off as his brain being imaginative. And hopeful.

“Uh huh. So I guess I’ll start actually doing my job. Since some of us didn’t luck out,” he chuckled.

“Psht. Okay, I’ll let you do your thing. But, uh, you don’t mind if I hang out while you do, do you? Wouldn’t mind playing a little catch up with you. Especially since you turned out… differently, than I expected.”

Dipper shrugged. “Your house, do what you want.” _Look who’s talking,_ he added silently.

After collecting his supplies, Dipper came back out, seeing that Bill was now draped in a yellow cushioned lounge chair, his towel still on, dangerously low on his hips.

“So, how is your sister? Still colorful and covered in glitter?” The blond was watching Dipper behind a pair of sunglasses that he hadn’t had on before, and there was a small smirk stuck on his lips.

“Uh, yeah.” Dipper had to try really hard not to stare at Bill. His skin was perfectly tanned, an even tone of caramel painting his lean muscles. It looked like the tan went even lower than the towel. He shook his head and went back to the task of extending his skimmer.

Bill let out a breathy laugh. “Ah, you’re transparent, pool boy.”

“Transparent?” Dipper kept working on his skimmer, hoping that Bill didn’t see the horrible blush creeping up to his ears.

“You’re either not used to seeing someone this naked, or _you,_ ” he wiggled his index finger at Dipper “like the view. I would like to go with the latter rather than the former.”

Dipper nearly choked on air and had to clear his throat. “You’re just pretty close to being butt naked, and I found it a little odd, that’s all.”

Too busy focusing on his tools, Dipper didn’t notice that Bill had gotten up from his chair and sauntered over to him.

A light thud sound made Dipper turn and look at Bill, who had just slid the towel off, his now naked body standing in front of Dipper.

“Oh, oops, must’ve not tied it tightly enough.” The blond shrugged and picked the towel up, tossing it into the pool. “Oh no, now I can’t put it back on. It’s all wet.” The sunglasses were tossed back onto the chair, Dipper now able to see Bill’s pale blue eyes.

Dipper felt his face start to burn, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. “I-I, uh, you should pro-probably go i-inside. Get a new one.”

Bill smirked and crossed his arms. “You’re not suggesting that I put clothes on, so that means that you _liked_ the view. Which means, this view must be a whole lot better, no?”

Panic rushed over Dipper. Okay, okay, Bill was super hot and totally coming on to him. What was he supposed to do? He was on the clock, and couldn’t take much longer than he was supposed to, or June would probably bitch at him.

“I’ll take the stunned silence as a yes,” he purred as he stepped closer. He grabbed the collar of Dipper’s blue work polo, pulling him closer, Dipper finding himself looking up, as Bill was a good five inches taller than he was. “How about we go make a mess of my bedding instead of cleaning the pool? It doesn’t need it that badly anyway.”

The nerves that had pooled in Dipper’s stomach started to get warm, the feeling of a very much naked Bill pressed against him driving him crazy. “We-well, uh, I-”

“Oh stop stammering and let’s go.” Bill kept his grip on Dipper’s collar, pulling him along as he went back into the house, taking him up a flight of stairs.

It was incredibly hard not to stare at Bill the entire time, his bare skin begging to be touched.

Once in a fancy room, decorated with band posters and weird Illuminati type images, Bill pressed Dipper against the door, kissing him rather roughly. His hands found Dipper’s wrists, pressing them up above their heads.

Dipper melted into the kiss, deciding that he wasn’t going to worry about what could go wrong. Bill was fucking hot, and he was the one initiating this, so he was going to enjoy it dammit.

“Let’s get these clothes off, pool boy.” Bill slid his hands under Dipper’s shirt, hastily pulling it up over Dipper’s head, then pressed himself back up against him, both shuddering at the feeling of warm flesh on flesh.

Bill then went to work on Dipper’s pants, continuing the kissing as he slipped a finger behind the button, wiggling it a bit before undoing it. The zipper he made quick work of, eager to get Dipper as naked as he was.

“Condom?” Dipper asked between kisses.

“I’m clean.You?”

“Of course. I just…” He bit his lip as his pants dropped, feeling Bill’s erection pressed up against him.

“If it makes you more comfortable, I’ll wear one. Let’s work up to that though.” The blond let his hands explore Dipper’s chest, occasionally tweaking his nipples, earning gasps and moans from Dipper, which clearly aroused Bill further.

Dipper put his hands on Bill’s ass, groping and rubbing as the kissing continued, eventually nudging him to the bed, where Bill pushed him onto his back and smiled down at him.

“Done this before?” He asked as he opened the drawer of his nightstand.

“Not with another guy. I’m bi,” Dipper admitted shyly.

“Well, I’ve been around the block, so I’ll walk you through it. As a flaming homosexual, I take pride in doing this right, so tell me if I go too fast. Or too slow.”

Dipper nodded and took in a deep breath. He hadn’t really ever had sex on a whim like this before, but he was starting to be glad that it was with Bill. The blond wasn’t a complete stranger, and he seemed to want to be gentle with Dipper, which he was grateful for.

“Relax,” Bill hummed as he leaned over Dipper. He planted a few more kisses on his cheek and neck, licking his collarbone as one of his lubed up fingers slid inside of Dipper.

He gasped and arched his back, Bill snickering at his reaction.

“Oh pool boy, your noises excite me. Let’s see how loud you get.” Another finger slid in, making Dipper groan and pant as Bill started to move them around. “More?”

“More!” Dipper said excitedly. Bill was _really_ good at this, his fingers wiggling in just the right spots.

Bill nearly giggled and stuck a third finger in, a little rougher so that Dipper would squirm under him. “You’re adorable. I wonder what kind of noises my cock will elicit.”

After a moment more of his fingers loosening Dipper up, Bill withdrew them and the sound of a wrapper opening could be heard.

“Ready pool boy?”

Dipper nodded quickly. “So ready,” he moaned.

Bill smiled and kissed him again, a little forcefully shoving his tongue into Dipper’s mouth to muffle the noises he was about to make.

As Bill’s erection slid into him, Dipper wiggled around, his hips eager to start the process. “Bill, I think I’m ready enough, j-just fuck me already,” he whined.

“Too slow? Alright then.”

The soft bed sheets were suddenly Dipper’s best friend because as Bill slammed into him, his hands felt like if they hadn’t gripped something his fingernails would have dug into his palms.

“Ah, Bill, f-fuck.” Dipper found that maybe he did need a little bit more time to adjust, but also found that Bill was perfectly sized, and was hitting his sweet spot, so he didn’t mind the pain for long.

“Ooh, my name sounds sweet on your lips when you’re being fucked.” Bill slammed into him again, a sadistic smile spreading on his lips. “Say it again,” he demanded.

“Bill!” Dipper put his arms up on Bill’s back, his nails raking over the perfectly tan skin.

The blond groaned at the marks Dipper was surely leaving, his face contorting from pleasure. He started pounding his hips into Dipper’s, one of his hands finding its way to Dipper’s erection, stroking it in tempo with his thrusts.

Dipper had never been this stimulated before, and was gasping at the attention. “Bill, fu-fuck, more! Harder!” His hands pulled at the blond greedily, earning a low growl from him.

“Anything for you pool boy,” he purred. Bill was incredibly talented with making Dipper feel amazing. He was fucking him, stroking him, and now he was leaned forward, biting at his neck and ear.

He wasn’t sure how Bill could manage to do all of this at once, he clearly had had practice, but Dipper didn’t care, because he felt amazing.

“Mm, Bill, you’re go-going to make me cum,” he chuckled. “Are yo-you ready?”

“I want to make you scream my name a few more times,” he growled as he slammed into him again.

“Unf, Bill! Ah, fuck!” Dipper’s hands went back to the sheets, pulling at them until his knuckles were white.

The blond continued his relentless pace, slamming into Dipper again and again, mumbling curses under his breath.

“Bi-Bill!” Dipper’s eyes rolled upwards, his back arched, and his breathing stopped for a moment while the pressure building in him exploded, spraying his load all over his and Bill’s chest.

Bill groaned at the sight of Dipper convulsing in ecstasy, his hips grinding into Dipper’s a few more times before he released his own cum, filling the condom inside of Dipper.

The two stayed on the bed for a moment, panting and chuckling at the situation.

“You’re a pretty good fuck Pines. Who knew the nerdy kid from high school would be this much fun in bed?”

“Says you,” Dipper laughed. “You were the weird kid who looked like he might become a serial killer.”

Bill moved away from him, chuckling as he took the condom off, tossing it into a waste bin near the desk across from them. “Who says I didn’t? Maybe I fuck my victims then drown them in the pool. Maybe that’s why I need you to clean it.”

Dipper sat up, wincing at his sore backside. He blinked at Bill for a moment before laughing. “I don’t see it. I have a feeling you wouldn’t have been so nice if you were just going to kill me. In fact, if I didn’t have to go in…” he looked at the clock on the wall above the desk “like ten minutes, I’d think you would want another round at some point.”

The blond had started to get dressed and cleaned himself off, looking at his clothes as Dipper spoke. “Yeah, yeah, you got me, I’m not going to kill you. But, uh… Maybe sometime we could do another round. Maybe after like, dinner or something?” Bill looked up at him, a sheepish smile on his lips.

A little shocked, Dipper just sat for a moment, watching as Bill pulled a black pair of sweats on over his boxers.

“O-oh. Uhm. Okay. I’ll give you my number.”

Bill smiled and almost looked relieved.

As if Dipper was going to say no. Bill was hot, and he was _amazing_ in bed. There was no way in hell he was going to turn down going on a date with him.

“Okay cool. I’ll help you get work ready again.”

After Dipper cleaned up and got dressed in his polo and khakis- obviously his work’s choice, not his- he put all of his equipment back into the truck and stood in the doorway with Bill, reading off his number.

“I’ll text you later tonight, alright? Have fun with the rest of work.”

Dipper scoffed. “ _So_ much fun cleaning old people’s gross pools.”

Bill laughed and nudged his arm. “Funny, cute, and good in bed? I must be dreaming.”

A blush crept onto Dipper’s cheeks and he looked at his feet. “I’m not that cute,” he mumbled.

“And modest! I’ve hit the jackpot,” Bill giggled. “Anyway, get back to work you lazy bum. Some of us work hard for our money.”

“Shut up,” he laughed. He waved his hand and turned to leave, but was stopped by Bill, pulling him back around for another kiss.

“You’d better text me back. I would hate to have to make my pool gross just to see you.”

“I’ll text back, don’t you worry about that.”

“Good.”

They parted ways, and Dipper drove back to work with butterflies in his stomach. That had been one of the best experiences in his life. Shitty job or not, at least it had helped him meet Bill again. All of those hours dealing with gross people had been worth it. Even if he had only been able to stare at Bill half naked, he still would’ve counted that as a huge win for the past two years.

At work, Dipper was instructed to go to another house, one where the pool would need to be drained and cleaned completely, which would take up the rest of his workday.

This time it was an old person, who instructed him on what to do then left Dipper alone to work.

As he watched the pool drain, Dipper found himself biting his lip, thinking about how great Bill had made him feel just hours ago. His body got hot and he gulped at thinking what the next time would entail.

Next time. Wow. Dipper was going to have a next time with that guy. Someone super out of his league wanted to have a next time.

Dipper robotically went through the rest of the day, rushing a little towards the end of it to get the fuck out of there, because he just wanted to get back to his apartment and throw a huge fit about how awesome that day had gone.

Later in the night, after Dipper had skipped around the apartment and made himself dinner, he settled down and turned on the TV.

He checked his phone and sighed at it. No texts. Bill was probably just busy doing… whatever rich people in the woods do.

A few TV shows ran, Dipper feeling more and more discouraged. His day had been physically exhausting though, so instead of fussing over it, Dipper fell asleep on the couch, some weird romcom running on the TV.

Come three AM, a loud buzzing startled Dipper awake.

 _‘Its the serial killer’_ an unknown number read.

Dipper rubbed his bleary eyes and blinked a few times at the message. Serial killer?

_‘Friday six o'clock, I’m picking you up. Address?’_

That sounded like a date. Date… _Oh._ Dipper laughed as he remembered calling Bill a serial killer and how he had played along with it. This guy was a little weird, but it was endearing.

_‘Serial killer huh? I don’t know, that sounds spooky. Maybe I would give my address if this supposed killer was hot enough. I’d have to have a picture to see.’_

And that was Dipper’s way of asking for nudes. God he would love to have a picture of Bill on his phone. For… reasons.

A few agonizing minutes passed, then his phone buzzed. On the screen was a picture of Bill shirtless, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, his free hand in his hair messing it up while his tongue peeked out from his lips in a teasing way, a devilish wink and smirk completing the look.

_‘Feel free to use that in anyway you please pool boy ;)’_

_‘Definitely hot enough for an address.’_ Dipper typed in his address, double checking it before sending it to make sure that he didn’t mess it up.

_‘Big mistake. Now I could sneak in and do naughty things to you in your sleep’_

_‘Oh no, whatever will I do?’_ Dipper laughed at their conversation and settled back into the couch. _‘Can’t wait for Friday though, really. I want to get to know you.’_ He sent the message hoping that it didn’t come off too strong, and was also hoping that Bill felt the same way. They were just clicking so well, and he was legitimately excited to spend more time with him.

_‘Enjoy it, that’s what ull do. And tbh me either. I wasn’t lying when I said that I had hit the jackpot with you. Anyway, get some sleep pool boy. I’ll be texting you tomorrow, so you’d better be awake for it.’_

_‘Yeah, yeah. Good night Bill. Ttyl :)’_

_‘Night pool boy. Sweet dreams. ;)’_

Dipper sighed contently and let his phone fall from his hand. Yeah, today had been an amazing day, and Friday looked really promising as well.

“Now to save that picture,” Dipper mumbled as he sleepily made his way into his room. “I’ll definitely be having some sweet dreams tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sin on this holy holiday ;D


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a massive amount of fluff and sin for your viewing pleasures~
> 
> Also me and Darkdagers had an eerily similar conversation to the one at the end of last chapter. We met up IRL and I was like, "Thanks for not being a serial killer" and she was like, "Maybe I am one and just liked you enough not to kill you." And it made me laugh really hard.
> 
> Anyway. I haven't slept a lot lately, so here's this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ;D

[Dippin’ Dots] ‘ _So remember that Bill kid from high school?’_

 

[Alpha Twin <3] ‘ _Yeah, kinda. Wat about him??’_

 

Dipper rolled his eyes at the contact names. Mabel had taken his phone again at some point and changed their names on it, something she did whenever she got bored of the ones she had previously changed them to.

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘Well I ran into him the other day’_

 

[Alpha Twin <3] _‘Coooool?’_

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘I slept with him’_

 

He had to muster up a lot of courage to send that text. It was important that he tell her now though so that when she inevitably found out later, she wouldn’t be mad at him for keeping it hushed up.

 

[Alpha Twin <3] _‘Dip haven’t u evr heard that ur not supposed to stick your dick in crazy?’_

 

Dipper cringed and took a deep breath before responding.

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘He’s still a little weird, but Mabel he’s hot as fuck now’_

 

There was a pause between the texts, so Dipper took the time to go over his outfit again. Still terrible, he had to change. For the third time.

 

[Alpha Twin <3] _‘Pics or it didn’t happen’_

 

He groaned and debated on whether or not to send her the selfie Bill had sent him. Sure he wasn’t naked in it, but with the thoughts it gave Dipper, he may as well be. Eh, fuck it, she wouldn’t believe him if he didn’t send her at least one.

Another pause after he sent it to her gave him time to chuck his red T-shirt at the wall and search for a different top. Maybe blue flannel? Everyone had always said they liked him best in blue.

 

[Alpha Twin <3] _‘SWEET JESUS DIP u rlly hit that?’_

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘Long story short i went there to do my job and got laid instead. I have a date with him tonight. He wanted a round two after dinner’_

 

Okay, so he was bragging a little, so what? Mabel got to tell him about her “adventures” -as she liked to call them- all the time, so it was his turn to flaunt a little.

 

[Alpha Twin <3] _‘You got cock on the clock? Nice. When was this? Why am I only hearing of this now?? I NEED ANSWERS BRO.’_

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘Like a few days ago, calm down. Just thought I’d tell u since tonight is the date. Also im nervous, cuz hes like way hot and I’m me‘_

 

[Alpha Twin <3] _‘U kno, when you insult your looks, ur kiiinda insulting mine. We’re twins, you doofus. I get told Im a hottie all the time, so guess what that makes you?’_

 

Huh. He guessed she had a point. Plus, he really wasn’t looking too bad in this shirt, and his gray skinny jeans made his legs look pretty nice. He snapped a quick selfie in his mirror while making a silly face, then sent it to her for her approval.

 

[Alpha Twin <3] _‘See???? Look at that hot tamale! It’s probs a good thing we dont live together anymore, idk if a building could handle how hot we both are. Itd probably burn down from the heat’_

 

He laughed and examined the picture again. It _was_ a pretty good picture of him… Though Bill hadn’t texted him yet that day, Dipper figured he could send him the selfie. Maybe it would start up the conversation.

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘I guess I should send you one since you sent one to me. Now we’re even :p’_

 

It was a little strange having to wait for a response from him since Bill had texted him constantly over the last few days. This day though, he was more quiet, not even sending the good morning text he had done every other morning.

 

[Alpha Twin <3] _‘Lemme kno how it goes or if u need any help with anything. U got this bro, I believe at you!’_

 

He smiled and checked the time.

_3:46 PM_

Good thing he had taken the day off. He had literally spent all morning and some of the afternoon deciding on a damn outfit.

 

[Serial Killer] _‘Hot damn, ur making my screen all steamy ;) Still on for later?’_

 

A sigh of relief forced itself out, followed by a small laugh for the name he had put Bill under. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath while waiting for Bill to text back.

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘Of course :)’_

 

[Serial Killer] _‘Sweet. Btw, didn’t need the pic. I already have a ton of shots of you from my security cams. Want our sex tape? I can put it on VHS if u wanna go old school with it’_

 

Whether Bill was just being weird or not, it made Dipper laugh and he thought for a moment about what the perfect response would be.

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘Actually Im going to need it on Blu Ray. If it’s going to sell we need it to be good quality.’_

 

[Serial Killer] _‘Right, of course. Hard to whack it to grainy porn. Plus the face you made when I made you cum was pretty hot, I’d hate for them to miss out on that part ;)’_

 

Dipper felt his face get hot, his cheeks turning a bright red. Having someone like Bill compliment him was a rush, and he found himself falling onto his bed, smiling like an idiot.

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘Lol ;p so whatre u up to? I took the day off and now I’m sitting here already dressed and bored’_

 

[Serial Killer] _‘Painting. Want me to come early? We can hang out at your place before dinner.’_

 

Painting? Bill had made it sound like he didn’t do art anymore. Dipper wanted to ask about it but figured he could do it in person, just in case the answer was a long one.

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘Sure :) Try not to be too amazed by my tiny apartment though’_

 

[Serial Killer] _‘K give me time to change and shower then ill be over. And, I’ll be too busy focusing on you to notice much else’_

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘K. I’ll be waiting :)’_

 

 _Fuck._ Yes, he wanted Bill to come over, but shit was his apartment trashed right now. Hopefully Bill would take a while to change and shower because Dipper had some work to do.

First, he made sure any kind of garbage was clean from all rooms, -kitchen, front room, his room, and the bathroom- then he made sure to pick up all of the clothes he had just thrown on the floor from searching for an outfit.

Dishes needed to be done, and he still needed to vacuum, but Dipper felt like he was making great time. He did the dishes first, making sure to wipe down the counters and the table that was in the small dining room when he was done.

 

[Serial Killer] _‘Leaving now, sorry long shower, had paint in my hair. Little less than half an hour and I’ll be there :)’_

 

Thank god. Dipper still needed to vacuum, and now change, since his shirt was all wet from the dishes.

Where was his vacuum though? There literally were like five places it could be, but the damn thing wasn’t anywhere. Had he lent it to Mabel? Maybe it ended up in his room.

While in there, he took his shirt off and tossed it into the dirty clothes bin, then continued his search for the ever-elusive vacuum.

Even though he had checked the front room multiple times, he found himself back in there, staring at the floor while he thought about what he had done with it. At least the carpet didn’t need it too badly. Maybe he should give up his search and just go change, he did still need to put a-

Three loud knocks startled Dipper from his thoughts, and he bolted to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

“Hey Pool Boy, I brought you-” Bill’s eyes shifted down, his eyebrow quirking and a smirk spreading on his lips. “A little excited, are we?”

Dipper felt the color drain from his face, and looked down at his bare torso. Right. Didn’t get around to doing the shirt yet. That’s okay, he could just say something witty to save himself some embarrassment. “Yeah, apparently I was. Gotta get the sequel of our sex tape going.”

Bill laughed, his perfect teeth peeking out from under his pink lips. This guy seriously looked like he was sculpted by god himself. And his laugh, oh man. It was a little high pitched, and honestly made him sound a bit insane, but Dipper loved it.

“Anyway, I uh, brought you some flowers. I’m really bad at this dating stuff, but flowers are supposed to be good. Right?” He held them out, a half smile still stuck on him from the laughing.

It was a fairly large bouquet of blue pansies and deep red roses, the stems wrapped in a large silver ribbon that sparkled. In fact, the flowers themselves looked like they had some sort of glitter misted over them.

“These are beautiful Bill, thank you.” Dipper took them from him gently, not wanting to disturb the delicate looking pedals, even though he would need to here shortly to put them into a vase.

He motioned for Bill to follow him into the kitchen, his main goal to get the flowers into some water so that he could preserve them. “Kitchen and dining room to the left, front room to the right, straight ahead is my room, and the little hallway you go down has two doors on the sides- one a closet and the other a bathroom.”

Bill nodded as he listened to Dipper speak, looking around the apartment. “It’s actually pretty cozy in here. I like that you don’t have to walk very far to get to the fridge.”

Dipper laughed as he opened the cupboard that would have his one and only vase. He only had it because when he moved in, Mabel had bought him some flowers and put them on the table, claiming that it made the place look more alive. He didn’t take care of them and they died quickly, leaving him with a simple glass vase.

Which just happened to be put away on the top shelf, just out of Dipper’s reach. He jumped up a few times, attempting to grab the base of it, but found he couldn’t even get his fingertips to touch it.

“Need help shorty?” Bill ruffled his hair and nudged him aside, easily reaching up and getting the vase down.

“Thanks,” Dipper replied dryly.

Neither of them spoke as Dipper undid the bow and cut the bottom of the stems, careful to keep the arrangement similar to how it was. It was a comfortable silence though, at least, for Dipper it was.

“Fill the vase for me?” He smiled at Bill, who seemed more tense, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed over his tight, black T-shirt in an almost shy way.

Why would someone like Bill be shy around a guy like Dipper? He really wasn’t that neat. He was honestly still surprised Bill even asked him out.

“Sure.” His voice came out quiet, and as he moved around Dipper in the small kitchen, his face flushed pink when he turned the sink on.

Oh, right, Dipper still had no shirt on. That was probably what was bothering Bill.

“I-I’m gonna go throw a shirt on.” Dipper tied the ribbon back onto the stems to keep them in place, then turned to high-tail it back to his room, where he could hopefully find another good looking shirt.

The water shut off, and a soft hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and pushing him back into the counter causing a soft “oof”.

“Stay,” Bill said in a husky voice. He pressed his hips into Dipper, his hand cupping his face and bringing him into a kiss. It was soft at first, Dipper’s eyes fluttering shut at how careful it all was, but it soon turned into their tongues fighting to be in each other’s mouths.

Dipper let out muffled moans as Bill’s hands started to move around his torso, occasionally pinching and rubbing his nipples.

Bill lifted Dipper up onto the counter, using his hands to lift his legs up and encourage him to wrap them around his waist. Once his legs were up, Bill’s crotch met his, their growing erections rubbing against each other through fabric while Bill ground his hips into Dipper’s.

Both started to pant between kisses, Dipper now letting out noises that surprised him.

“Oh Pool Boy, you make the best sounds,” Bill mumbled as he moved his lips down to Dipper’s neck, where he began to nip and suck just above his collar bone.

Dipper put his hands down on the hem of Bill’s shirt, slowly sliding them under it and lightly touching his skin. He shivered at his touch, letting out a soft moan against Dipper’s neck.

It didn’t take long for Dipper to get his hands and the shirt up to Bill’s arms, and without much warning, he tugged it up and forced Bill off him for a second to get it all the way off.

Bill just smiled in an almost predatory way, then pressed himself back up against the smaller man, one hand finding its way into his hair where he pulled on it to get more access to his neck.

Dipper let out a sharp gasp at the sudden pulling, but it was quickly swallowed by more moans. His mind was getting fuzzy, and all it wanted to focus on was letting Bill fuck him senseless.

“Pants,” Bill growled into his ear before his hands went to the button and zipper of Dipper’s jeans, undoing them quickly.

At first Dipper thought he was going to need to get off the counter to pull them off, but then Bill wrapped an arm around him, lifting him up for a moment while his other hand yanked his pants and boxers down. He moved back for just a moment to get the jeans off of his ankles, causing Dipper to whine a bit at his absence.

“Calm down, I’m coming back,” he teased. One of his hands went to Dipper’s erection, while the other went back into his hair, pulling it again so that the smaller man was completely exposed to him.

With the hand stroking him and the biting on his neck, Dipper found himself practically drooling, horribly explicit noises coming from the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Bill,” he huffed. Not wanting to wait much longer, Dipper’s hand went down to Bill’s pants, fumbling a little to get them undone, being careful not to interrupt Bill’s motions.

They came off pretty easily, dropping to the floor with a soft thud, making Bill just as naked as Dipper was.

“We have about an hour and a half before dinner. Think we can fill that time?” Bill smiled as he kissed the corner of Dipper’s mouth, his hands still busy with making the smaller man squeak and moan.

“Unf, ah, y-yeah, yes, _please_ ,” he whined, biting his lip. Bill continued to stroke him and pull his hair, and Dipper thought he might lose it soon. “If you, mm, keep this up, we won’t, ahhh, make it that long,” he chuckled between moans.

The blond laughed and released his grip on Dipper’s erection, moving the hand up to his stomach. “Even if we don’t last very long now, there’s always after dinner,” he said in a deep voice.

It sent chills down Dipper’s spine, and the hand ghosting over his gut made him tense up in anticipation.

“I’d say fuck dinner, but I actually want to talk a bit at some point tonight with you.” Dipper kept his eyes shut and head tilted back, surrendering himself to whatever Bill was about to do.

“I would too. But first, I want to fuck your brains out because it’s been too long since I have.” Without warning, Dipper was being picked up by his waist, his legs still wrapped around Bill giving a surprised yelp, his eyes flying open to see why he had been lifted. “Bedroom’s this way right? Think your bed can handle me?”

Dipper opened his mouth to respond, but as he looked at Bill’s face, his words died at his lips. This man was so stunning, and he was holding onto Dipper so tightly.

“I’ll take your silence as a, ‘don’t know, don’t care, just fuck me already’,” Bill laughed as he fumbled a bit to open Dipper’s bedroom door while still holding onto the brunet.

Man he was strong too. How did Dipper even luck into this guy? Had he sold his soul for him and just didn’t remember? Maybe he had fallen into a coma and was dreaming all of this.

“You okay? You’re zoning out on me. I-is this okay? Do you want to stop?” Bill set Dipper down on his bed gently, his smug smile turning into a worried frown.

“What? No, no,” Dipper shook his head a little and blinked a few times to snap himself out of it. “Y-you’re just… wow.”

Bill’s smile came back in full force, his hand going to Dipper’s shoulder to roughly push him down so that he was lying on the bed. “You’re pretty ‘wow’ yourself, Pool Boy. Ready to have some fun?”

“God yes,” he laughed. “Sorry for spacing. I do that sometimes when I think.”

He climbed in between the brunet’s legs, his hands running down the insides of his thighs. “That’s just fine. You looked really cute like that.”

Dipper shivered at the touch, his eyes rolling back. “Thanks,” he said breathlessly.

The blond lightly chuckled as his hands reached Dipper’s crotch, teasingly moving just around it. “Maybe we’ll save the big stuff for later, and for now, we can just… touch…” His fingers wrapped around Dipper’s length, carefully rubbing and brushing it just enough to drive the other man wild, while still keeping him from reaching his orgasm.

“Ah, o-okay.” Dipper let his eyes close, his back arching into Bill’s touch with a soft groan, his hands grabbing at the sheets. “I-I wanna touch you too, at some point.”

“Aw, but these noises you’re making are enough for me. I could watch you all night, writhing underneath me in pleasure.” His words were hissed out, his voice low and gruff.

It made Dipper squirm even more, his cock leaking precum which Bill used to lube up his hands as he rubbed.

“S-still, I want to touch you.” He opened his eyes a little to see the other’s reaction.

“ _Fine_ ,” he sighed sarcastically. The gorgeous man moved up over Dipper, resting his elbow on one side of him, his other arm and hand still between Dipper’s legs. “There. Touch away Pool Boy,” he hummed.

For a moment, Dipper wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands, since he was a little dazed from being face to face with Bill. His eyes were so blue, the color more prominent because of his tan skin.

Slowly, his hands went up to Bill’s face, cupping his cheeks before pulling him into a careful kiss, his thumbs gently rubbing over the soft skin.

Bill shuddered and let out a small gasp, his hand coming up from Dipper’s erection to do the same to the man beneath him.

The kiss went from slow and soft, to hot and pushing, the two becoming more and more excited as their hips ground into each other, their erections rubbing together in perfect rhythm.

“Uuuhf~ Bill. Aahhh, _fuck._ ” Their pace quickened, Bill’s hand moving back down to keep their cocks together while they thrusted.

Dipper put his hands on the blond’s shoulders, rubbing them and scratching at them while biting his lip and mumbling curses under his breath.

“Be loud for me Pool Boy,” Bill whispered in his ear before biting him again.

“Fuck, god, Bill, faster!” His teeth released their grip on his lip, letting out all of his obscene noises. “Ah, fff- Bill! Mm!”

The blond huffed and moved his hips more erratically, his mouth going to Dipper’s shoulder where he began to leave a few hickies, occasionally nipping at the now tender skin.

Dipper felt the pressure and heat start to build in his gut, a load moan escaping his throat as his body tensed up and his nails dug into Bill’s shoulders. “ _God,_ Bill! Ahh, I’m- you’re gonna make m-me-!”

“Good,” Bill growled between bites.

Soon after, Dipper felt the sweet release, his member emptying itself onto his torso, Bill following suite, covering Dipper’s chest in the sticky substance.

“Well, looks like I need another shower,” he laughed, trying to sit up.

Bill moved back, huffing and smiling at Dipper. “You’re so perfect Pool Boy,” he said almost too quietly for Dipper to hear.

All Dipper could do was smile shyly, since he was focused on trying to make sure the mess stayed on his chest.

“I’ll be right back. Like ten minutes.” He gave another smile, then ducked out of his room to the bathroom.

His body was still pulsing from the orgasm, now over-sensitive to the cold air and hot water, which made him let out a soft gasp at it when it hit his skin.

While scrubbing his chest, he heard a few knocks on the bathroom door, startling him so badly that he almost fell. He really wasn’t used to having someone else in the apartment.

“Y-yeah?” He asked, peeking his head out of the shower curtain.

“I’ll be in the kitchen finishing up the flowers and putting my clothes back on. In that order. I’m going to put the flowers up first. While naked.”

Dipper laughed and shook his head. “Okay? Have fun with that.”

“I will.”

Man he was weird. But he was also super hot, good in bed, gentle, and made Dipper laugh. Basically his dream partner. He found himself smiling stupidly at the wall, having to rub his face to snap out of his thoughts. Right. They still had to go to dinner.

He turned the water off, then stepped out to wrap a towel around his waist, the color his trademark navy blue, which he always seemed to get when buying things.

“Toss me my pants,” he said as he rounded the corner of the hall.

Bill had set the flowers on the table, the ribbon tied neatly on the middle of the vase, and the flowers still perfectly arranged. He had his pants on, but was still pulling his shirt over his head. “Gimme a sec.”

He watched Bill adjust his clothing, gawking at how his muscles flexed while he moved. It made Dipper feel self conscious.

Sure, his job had given him some muscle, he wasn’t too skinny or too flabby, but he definitely wasn’t toned like Bill was. And his hair was always the wrong amount of curly, its brown color bleached a little from being out in the sun so much. Which he found funny, because even though he was out a lot, he was far from tan. He would freckle instead, so he was covered in little brown spots, mostly over his button nose and on his narrow shoulders.

Compared to Bill, he looked like a little nerdy kid. Not someone that should be having this much luck with someone like the amazing blond.

“What’s with that look?” Bill had walked over to Dipper, holding his pants and boxers out to him. “You spacing out again Pool Boy?” His smile looked fragile, and Dipper could see worry in his eyes.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. Nothing’s wrong, promise.” He gave a grin, trying to banish those thoughts from his mind. Bill clearly liked him. He had nothing to worry about.

“Good. You can tell me if something’s bothering you ya know. I know I’m weird, and probably not the most approachable, but I’m pretty good at listening. Advice giving? Not so much, but I’m good to talk at, so I’ve been told.” The worry went away from his features, and he offered a much more sincere smile.

“Okay,” Dipper grinned back.

The two set off for dinner after Dipper finished getting dressed, Bill being very insistent with touching Dipper in someway, whether it be just holding hands while he drove, or having his arm wrapped around his shoulders while they walked into the place.

It was Grecian themed, lovely statues and pillars lining the walls of the rectangular building, waterfalls with colored lights separating the tables to give each group their privacy, held up by beams wrapped in vines with real, white and gold flowers along the tops.

“Whoa, this place is amazing!” Dipper looked around excitedly, hoping that they got to sit next to the large aquarium in the back, that was filled with all kinds of exotic fish.

Bill must’ve noticed Dipper’s excitement for it, because he laughed a little as he asked for a table right next to it. “Small table for two, by the fish please.”

The host nodded, looking incredibly uninterested. Even though it was a Friday, the place was far from packed, since it was out pretty far in the woods. It had taken them almost half an hour to reach and was a somewhat difficult find, so he couldn’t imagine many people coming out just for the cool atmosphere of the place, and possibly good food.

Once at their seats, Bill let out a sigh and relaxed into the chair.

“You know, this place always seems to take my stress away. I don’t know if it’s the water, the dim light, or what, but this is a peaceful place. I’m glad I picked here to take you.”

Dipper felt his cheeks flush from the way Bill was looking at him so adoringly. “Y-yeah, it’s really nice. What’re you stressed about?”

“A lot of little things. Not something to worry about during our date.” Bill shrugged and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and tenting his fingers while raising an eyebrow. “So, tell me Pool Boy, what do you do in your spare time?”

“Read. Write. I want to get a book published someday, so a lot of my spare time is spent on my laptop, writing new things, or rewriting old things, trying to find my style and get better at it. So far it’s been going alright. Do you paint as a hobby, or were you like painting a room?” Dipper leaned forward as well, but knew that resting your elbows on the table might be considered rude in a nice place like this. He also mentally patted himself on the back for remembering to ask about the painting.

Bill seemed to deflate a little, but kept his smile. “Uh, was just bored,” he shrugged. “I happened to have the stuff from forever ago, so I fucked around with it a bit today. I’m still terrible at it, by the way.”

“Oh.” Dipper nodded and tried to read Bill. Why did bringing up painting seem to make him upset? Maybe he just wanted to be good at it, but felt he wasn’t? Regardless of what it was, Dipper decided to drop it, not wanting to sour their date. “What do you usually do in your spare time?”

“Swim, I guess. I got the pool because I like to be in the water a lot. I would never join a team or anything like that, but it’s a good workout and is a great place to think.” He paused for a moment while the waitress came over and asked for what drinks they wanted, both just getting Coke, and gave them menus, since the bored host didn’t seem to care to. “Hm, what else to ask…” he continued as she left. “I don’t get the feeling that you’re religious,” he laughed.

Dipper laughed too and shook his head. “Fuck no. I think religion is super interesting to learn about, but I’d rather drink, have sex, and swear than go sit and be bored for two hours on a Sunday.”

The smile that gave Bill made Dipper’s heart flutter. He somehow looked even better in this lighting. The shadows on his face defined his already sharp features, giving him an incredibly sexy look. The thought of how average Dipper must be next to him came up again, but he pushed it aside.

“Where do you go when you do that?”

“Hm?” Dipper blinked a few times at him before his brain registered what had been said to him. “Oh, uh, just random things pop into my head and I tend to overthink them. I overthink everything.”

“Oh? What are you over thinking right now?” Bill looked antsy. God Dipper hoped that he didn’t think he was second guessing the date or anything.

“You,” he blurted out. Fuck, that wasn’t going to help. “I-I mean, like, just this situation I guess. Nothing bad, I promise. J-just a bunch of little things.”

The blond let out a surprisingly loud bark of laughter, a few people looking their way. “You, oh boy, you are too cute!”

Dipper’s face grew hot and he looked down at the table to avoid the gazes of people around them. “Cute?”

Bill nodded. “As a button! Here I am all anxious that you don’t like me, when clearly you’re just as nervous as I am. How about we just agree to be as open as we can be with each other? It takes a _lot_ to make me judge someone, and you seem too nice to be judgey, so can we both agree to just be open? I hear relationships work best that way.”

“R-relationship?” Dipper’s face grew even redder, luckily not having to continue the conversation, since the waitress returned with their drinks.

“Sorry about the wait. Apparently because it’s slow some of the staff thinks it’s okay to slack. Have you decided on what you would like to eat?” She smiled, perfect white teeth glinting in the low lights.

“Not yet, sorry. We’ll be just a minute more.” Bill smiled pleasantly at her, nodding in thanks as she walked away. “So, Pool Boy, what was going through your mind? Remember, we’re being open. I’ll answer a question completely honest if you answer mine.”

Dipper nodded, still keeping his eyes on the table. “You’re like really hot. And I guess I just feel, I don’t know, not?” He shifted in his seat, unable to look up to see Bill’s reaction. “I act all confident, but I’m really not. And seriously, how could someone like you even want to ask a guy like me out? It’s probably jarring for people to look at you, then see me, the giant nerdy, dorky-”

“Dipper,” Bill said, cutting him off.

The sound of his name made Dipper finally look up, seeing that Bill was giving him a concerned look.

“You’re literally so attractive to me that my un-poetic brain is pulling up some Shakespearean level shit to try and describe you.”

There was a pause, followed by both of them cracking up really hard.

Bill took longer to calm down than Dipper, but when he did, he lifted the menu and waved it at Dipper. “We’d better figure out what we want, or that poor waitress is going to come back thinking we’re a pair of whackos who wandered in. I recommend some of their Moussaka. It’s like a casserole with meat and veggies. Very good.”

“Okay. I’ll try that, it sounds good. What are you getting?” Dipper set his menu on the edge of the table, hoping that the waitress would see that they were actually here to eat, not just laugh like weirdos.

“Gyro, of course. They make authentic ones here, and it’s a classic.” Bill took a sip of his drink, then motioned his hand at Dipper. “What’s the question you want me to be open about?”

Dipper gnawed at his lip for a moment in thought. “You looked upset when I brought up painting. Why?”

The blond sighed as he set his menu down over Dipper’s. “Well, I’ve always loved doing it, but, my mom was pretty ruthless when it came to telling me I was no good at it. Hammered it into my head for _years,_ even going as far as throwing my art out. Said it was too bizarre, that no one would like it.” He looked down at the table and quietly added, “I liked it though.”

It was heartbreaking to see Bill look so sad. Dipper wanted nothing more than to cheer him up. “I wanna see some of it.”

Bill’s eyes snapped to his, his expression unreadable. It intimidated Dipper a little and he shrunk into his chair.

“I-if that’s okay.”

The waitress came back at took their orders, stretching out the air between Dipper’s request and Bill’s answer.

“Okay,” he finally said a little while after she had left, breaking the silence. “Just, _please,_ if it really is bad, spare my poor feelings and pretend it’s good, then tell me later over text if it’s bad. It’ll be easier to take over text.”

Dipper nodded. “I highly doubt that I won’t like it.”

“We’ll see.”

They talked about little things after that, the deeper things seeming a bit off limits after they both bared parts of their souls to each other. It may have been too much too fast to have admitted those things, but as they spoke, it seemed to patch things up, both eventually laughing again.

When the food came, both were too lost in the flavors to talk too much, and this time it was a comfortable silence that fell between them.

Once finished, Bill paid the bill and tipped, absolutely refusing to let Dipper do any of it.

“I’m the one taking you out. Maybe another time you can take lead, but this time I’ve got it.” Bill smiled and reached forward to tuck a curl of hair behind Dipper’s ear.

“Alright. But I’ve got the next date,” he said, blushing at the action.

Both men brightened at the mention of another date, silently acknowledging that there was definitely going to be one.

With everything wrapped up at the restaurant, the two made their leave, another comfortable silence falling between them as they drove to Bill’s house.

“Alright,” Bill sighed as they got to the front door. “I’ll take you up to the art room. But remember what I said, okay?”

“Okay.” Dipper smiled and nudged him forward, eager to see what Bill had painted.

As they walked, Dipper took in the interior of the house. The last time he had been in there he was too “preoccupied” to notice much of the items in the house.

All of it was modern, clearly all bought within the past year, the couches in the living room black suede, matching the little tables carefully placed around the house. There was yellow rugs over the hardwood floors, all with brick-like designs on them, some with a pattern and some without.

The upstairs had a matching yellow and black theme, something Dipper would have to ask about later.

Bill looked more and more uneasy as they reached the only door with a lock on it, hesitating to get the key out of his pocket. “You sure you wanna see it? It’s probably actually bad.”

“I want to. I promise no matter what I see, there’s no way I would be rude to you about it.” He gave a soft smile, hoping that it would comfort Bill.

He smiled back, but it looked stressed. “Okay then. Suite yourself.”

The door opened with a loud creak, Bill almost flinching at it.

Dipper wasn’t prepared for what he saw when Bill clicked the light on.

Canvases were stacked all around, all covered in acrylic paints. There were portraits of sunsets, sunrises, various people, strange abstract pictures that Dipper couldn’t make heads or tails of, and some were just outlines, simplistic and clean.

Yellow and black were the most prominent colors used, but it was clear he hadn’t been afraid to use other colors, since some looked like something Mabel would make, bright neons spilling out of every brush stroke.

“Your silence is stressing me out,” Bill laughed nervously. “They’re bad, huh?”

“Bill...” Dipper stepped into the room further, stopping in front of a painting that was pretty abstract, triangles and strange eyes staring back at him. “These are amazing.”

The other snorted, waving his hand at Dipper. “No they’re not. You’re just saying that.”

“No, Bill,” Dipper stepped over to him and gave him a wide grin, laughing a little. “These are like literally so good, holy shit. Remember that Shakespeare thing you said? I’m having that right now. It’s so unique and like, like… I don’t even know, but it’s good. _Really_ good.”

The blond’s face turned red, his eyes watering a little. “Do you really mean that? You like them?”

“I do, Bill. Your mother was clearly blind. And kind of a giant bitch, no offense.”

Bill laughed, blinking away the water in his eyes. “Yeah, she was. Thank you Dipper.” He took a deep breath then smacked his lips. “Not to ruin this amazing moment, but you wanna go fuck in the pool? My confidence levels just went up by like a thousand and I feel like making you wiggle.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.”

“Wanna use a condom again?”

Dipper shook his head. “I trust you enough to believe that you’re clean. Also I don’t want to wait that long, let’s go.”

Giggling and tripping over each other, the two kissed as they made their way down the stairs, stripping their clothes off as the went.

Luckily Bill had lights in and around the pool, since it had grown dark, the stars now high above their heads. The pool having a heating system was nice too, since it was a little chilly out, causing both of them to pull each other closer for warmth.

“Man, you should really get someone out here to clean this thing. Especially after we have sex in it.” Dipper stuck his tongue out at Bill, who quickly put his mouth over it, then pushed it back into Dipper’s mouth with his.

“I’ll have to text my inside man about it. I have connections in the pool world now,” he said as he moved his face away from Dipper’s.

The two stepped into the shallow end of the pool, careful to get adjusted against the wall with Dipper straddling Bill before making out again.

“Really? Wow, you must be something special. It’s pretty hard to get connections with those pool boys. I’ve heard they’re pretty quiet.”

Bill put both of his hands into Dipper’s hair, curling it in his fingers before yanking it back, causing Dipper to yelp out and laugh. “They’re really fun to fuck though. The one I know makes the best noises. And seeing him all wet really gets me going.” He kept Dipper’s head pulled back, licking from his collarbone to his jaw in a rough manner.

“Mm,” Dipper shivered from the sensation. “Maybe being wet gets him going.”

The blond let out a half laugh half growl, moving one hand down to Dipper’s dick, rubbing it slowly but firmly.

“Pool fetish huh? Is that why you took the job?” Bill snickered.

“N-Nah-ah, just like being s-slicked up.” Dipper pushed against Bill sucking in a deep breath as he felt his member brush against Bill’s.

Bill moved his hand a little faster while the other one found its way to Dipper’s chest, tweaking his nipple. “Slicked up and loud is my favorite,” he purred.

“Nn-! Ah- F-fuuck.” Dipper moved his hands from Bill’s shoulders, putting them instead on Bill’s erection, using them both to massage the muscle.

“Louder,” Bill demanded as he pinched his nipple and jerked his hand harder.

Dipper’s eyes screwed shut and he resisted the urge to bite his lip. “Bill! Oh, fuck, mmmn~ Fuck me, please, god I want you inside me-e!”

“Your wish is my command, Pool Boy.” He stopped his hand from pleasuring Dipper, and moved it further down, his finger slipping inside of the brunet with ease.

Though Dipper did want to be stretched a bit before hand, he was getting impatient, and moved Bill’s hand away.

It confused the blond for a minute, but he soon realized what Dipper was doing and went along with it.

“That eager huh?” He laughed.

“God yes,” Dipper groaned as he positioned himself so that Bill was right at his entrance. Cringing a bit, Dipper slowly lowered himself onto the length, huffing a few times at the pain.

“You okay? You sure you want to go this quick?” Bill put his hands on Dipper’s shoulders, rubbing them as lightly as he could. It was hard to be gentle though, since Dipper was incredibly tight, and he wanted nothing more than to just thrust into him.

“Mhmmm~” With Bill’s dick now fully inside him, Dipper’s body was adjusting to it, and it started to feel okay enough to move. “I-I uh… like pain. So, I think I’m good now.” He looked at Bill with his eyes lidded. “Go at the pace you want, I’ll tell you if it’s too much. Or not enough.”

The blond smirked and grabbed Dipper’s hips. “You sure?”

“Fuck me already,” he whined, giving a playful pout.

Bill obliged, his hips jamming upwards into Dipper, who let out a loud cry that turned into a moan as Bill thrusted in and out.

“Mm-moore,” he panted. “F-fu-” His cursing was swallowed by Bill’s lips, the two kissing and moaning into each others mouths.

Dipper’s body felt a warm sensation rather than pain now, and he was nearly drooling over it. The way Bill could make him feel was phenomenal. His sweet spot was getting hit just right every time the blond rammed into him, and it had him seeing more stars than what was already above him.

“Unf, Bill, oh _god,_ f-fuuuuck!” He was reaching his climax fast, and he wanted to make sure Bill was there with him, so he began to rub at his chest, stimulating his nipples every time he passed over them.

“Y-you are s-soo perfect,” Bill mumbled. His mouth met Dipper’s again, and he made sure to bite his lip, doing it a little roughly since the smaller man had said he enjoyed the pain.

Their breathing and movements grew erratic, Bill now letting a string of curses spill over his lips as well.

“Oh, shit, Bill, mmm~ ‘m so, so close!” Dipper threw his head back and his nails dug into Bill’s chest.

He simply nodded in a rushed manner, clearly too caught up in his lust to string words together. His lips parted as if he were going to say something, but instead he just slammed into Dipper a few more times, relieving himself of the built up pressure, letting it freely spill into the brunet.

The feeling of Bill twitching inside of him sent Dipper over the edge, his own climax causing him to squeeze his eyes shut, and shout. “Oh Bill! Fuuuck!” He slumped forward, his head resting on Bill’s shoulder while his body rode out the orgasm.

They stayed still for a little while, panting and trying to recollect themselves.

“The pool _actually_ needs to be cleaned now,” Dipper laughed. “It’ll get so gross if you leave it like this.”

“Oh no, I have to have you come over again? What a _travesty,_ ” Bill teased.

Dipper chuckled and pulled himself off of Bill, cringing at his soreness. “The pain is fun during sex, but not so much afterwards. And it’s not like we could do much when I come over. I’d actually _want_ to clean the pool. If I’m going to be in it, I’d like it to be clean. I know how nasty these things can get.”

Bill flicked water up at him and smirked. “Not my fault if things get steamy while you’re here. It’s _your_ fault for sounding so good with my dick in you.”

Rolling his eyes, Dipper flicked water back at Bill. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go inside and get dry.”

“One more thing.”

Dipper wasn’t expecting Bill to pull him into a kiss, but he welcomed it immediately, putting his arms around Bill’s neck and humming into it.

Though his eyes were closed, Dipper could swear he was still seeing the stars over them. It was, for lack of a better word, magical. And Dipper knew that he was hooked.

“Okay, now I’m done. Let’s go get dry.”

The two decided to shower, Bill insisting that Dipper go first so that he could get him out some pajamas to borrow, since they agreed Dipper should stay the night.

After Dipper was through with his shower and changed, he checked his phone while waiting for Bill to be finished with his.

 

[Alpha Twin <3] _‘Did u hit that?’_

 

[Dippin’ Dots] _‘Twice.’_

 

[Alpha Twin <3] _‘Nice ;D.’_

 

Dipper could hear the water shut off, and he put his phone on the nightstand, excited for Bill to join him in the plush bed.

It was nice. It was really, _really_ nice. And Dipper was going to enjoy every last bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF. I needed to write some happy stuff, I'm glad I stayed up doing this :p


	3. Reintroduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this has taken me so long. First, it went on hiatus to finish other things, then this weekend I got pulled left and right to go do things, then TODAY I had this giant candy cane that demanded all of my attention.
> 
> Anyway, just like every other chapter of this, there's sexual content. Also, there is a bit where Bill sarcastically says that he's abusive. Just wanted to mention that in case abuse makes anyone uncomfortable.
> 
> As always this is only lightly edited because I don't really have the time to and because I dislike editing with a passion :p
> 
> Enjoy!~

The smell of coffee woke Dipper from his deep sleep, something that had become routine in the month or so that he had been staying at Bill’s house on his days off. He rolled over and hummed contently, his mind at peace knowing that he wouldn’t need to do anything that day. Bill’s bed was probably the best thing he had ever laid on in his life, so even though he was awake a little early for a sleep-in day, he felt happy about it.

Bill was already up and the reason for the smell of coffee, so Dipper figured he’d get up too and enjoy the morning drink with him.

The golden haired man was leaning against the counter in his swimming trunks, ones that were a lot shorter than most, drinking from his favorite yellow mug. Really all of the mugs were yellow, most things in Bill’s house were, but that particular one was  _ slightly _ larger than the rest, for whatever reason, and he liked to drink from it.

“Morning,” Dipper sleepily grumbled as he got a mug down from the cupboard.

“Morning,” Bill chimed back. “Someone’s groggy. Did I wear you out last night?” A sly grin spread on his face and it made Dipper’s face heat up in a blush.

Dipper filled his mug with the hot coffee and set it on the counter to cool off a bit before drinking any. “Mhm,” he hummed. “Were you about to go swim?” He wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and leaned against him.

Bill put his free hand into Dipper’s hair and played with it idly while he responded. “I was. Wanna join me after I do a few laps?”

“Hm,” Dipper wiggled his hips a bit and gave Bill a playful look. “I don’t know, I could drown. I’m not a very strong swimmer. Someone would have to be there to make sure I stay above the surface.”

“But what if you were put under the water to help a needy cause?”

“Needy cause?” Dipper snorted. “What needy cause?”

Bill took a sip of his coffee then set the mug on the counter. “The, Your Boyfriend Likes to Fuck In The Pool, one.”

Dipper’s smile dropped and he felt something in his chest clench. That was the first time either of them had used the term boyfriend. “Mabel is going to kill me,” he deadpanned.

The blond just smiled and slightly pulled away from him. “Forget something? A birthday?” Bill picked his coffee back up and chugged what was left of it.

“No,” he lightly slapped Bill on the chest. “We have the same birthday, I don’t know how I could forget it. She’s going to kill me because you two haven’t even formally met yet. And you’re my boyfriend. My twin should have met you by now.”

Bill shrugged and moved fully out from under Dipper to rinse out his mug. “We knew each other a bit in high school. And we can all go out to dinner sometime. No big deal, I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“I don’t know. Mabel is  _ pretty _ big on this kind of stuff. I’ve even hung out with her since we’ve started dating, she’s going to freak that I never brought you around.” He slumped against the counter and ran his hands over his face.

The two stayed silent for a moment before Bill clapped loudly, startling Dipper. “I’ve got it! She can’t be mad at you if it’s  _ my _ fault that I haven’t been around. Just tell her that I was worried she wouldn’t like me. Or some shit like that.” He pulled Dipper into a kiss and used both hands to comb through his hair, earning a hum from the other.

“She might buy that.” Dipper melted into his touch and almost forgot about his coffee. “I’ll text her in a bit and ask when she’s free to meet you.”

Bill gave a nod and stretched his arms out. “I’m going out for a swim then.” With another quick kiss, Bill stepped out into the backyard, his footsteps soon followed by the sound of a splash.

Dipper whipped out his phone and checked his calendar for his next free day. “This… Tuesday? Ugh, that’s an odd day for dinner…” He mulled it over in his head for a moment and thought about just calling in sick on a Friday. He had plenty of time off saved up, so it wouldn’t be bad to miss one day.

“This Friday it is,” he mumbled to himself. “That gives me like, six days. That’s good.”

[Dippin’ Dots <3]:  _ ‘Hey Mabes, I want you to meet Bill. This Friday sound good for dinner?’ _

[Best Twin Ever]:  _ ‘Hell yeah! Why is this coming up just now!? Dip haven’t you two been doing the horizontal Monster Mash for like a while now!? I deserve to kno why I haven’t met this hottie yet.’ _

[Dippin’ Dots <3]:  _ ‘He’s been shy about it. He’s afraid you won’t like him, even though I’ve told him it wouldn’t be a problem.’ _

[Best Twin Ever]:  _ ‘Fine, fine. Anyway, yes I’m STOKED to meet him. Friday at six. Come pick me up and we’ll do dinner someplace. See you then bro-bro ;D’ _

Content with his twin’s reaction, Dipper drank the rest of his coffee and trotted upstairs to Bill’s room where his swimming suit was laid out. He changed into it quickly, not wanting to waste any part of the day on stupid little things. After all, Bill was waiting for him and he was excited to mess around in the pool again.

Once ready to get in the water, Dipper went back downstairs to join Bill, knowing fully well that they would likely do some frisky stuff. Bill seemed to have the sex drive of a man in a romance novel, but Dipper wasn’t about to complain. Though it left him tired and worn out a lot, he preferred it over the dull existence he had had before meeting the beautiful blond.

Bill was swimming laps, moving as if he were some sort of Olympic champion. Not that he was very fast, but he definitely had the form for it. It was always pleasant to watch, and Dipper didn’t mind waiting for him to finish before jumping in, splashing water right into Bill’s face.

The blond rubbed his eyes and chuckled. “Did you talk to Mabel?”

“I did. Friday at six. That okay?”

He shrugged. “Not like I do anything all day anyway. Well, besides you, that is.” He moved over to Dipper and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, gently kissing him before speaking. “Should I wear anything special? Did she request that we go somewhere nice?”

Dipper laughed and kissed him back. “Nah, Mabel won’t care. You can do whatever. She won’t care if you wear all your yellow or if we take her to that kid’s place I know you like.”

“You know about that? Well, seems like I’ll have to buy your silence. How’s about… A blow job?” Bill smiled playfully then kissed Dipper’s cheek. He gave small pecks down his neck until he reached his collarbone where he nipped and sucked at the wet skin.

“Mm, sounds good to me. But we need to be out of the pool for that. For now, let’s just make out. And careful with the hickies, my boss saw one and griped at me about it.”

Bill just hummed in response and kept up with his small kisses and bites. Eventually, he moved back up to Dipper’s lips and pushed his tongue between them, his hands moving to his cheeks to pull him closer.

Dipper eagerly opened his mouth for the blond and pulled Bill’s face closer as well. Their noses were squished together a bit uncomfortably, but he didn’t mind. Bill was his official boyfriend now, all he cared about was kissing him and being close to him.

“Let’s move to the front room,” Bill said in a husky voice when he broke the kiss.

“Please,” Dipper breathed.

Still hanging on each other, they made their way out of the pool. They didn’t even make it into the house, though, since Bill just pulled him down with him, pinning him on the cement while he gave another tongue-filled kiss. The swim trunks did very little to hide their erections, and Bill took full advantage of the near-nakedness, using one hand to rub Dipper’s chest while rolling his hips into the brunet’s.

“We haven’t done it here yet,” Dipper said when he moved away from the kiss.

“Are you asking me to fuck you right now so that we can check it off the list?”

“Maybe.” He smiled up at Bill and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him into another kiss.

Bill’s hand slid from Dipper’s chest down to the waistband of his swimming trunks, tugging at them until Dipper got the hint to lift his hips so that he could slide them off. His cock sprang free from the shorts and he let out a puff of air at the sudden breeze. It wasn’t cold out, but the water still dripping from him gave him a bit of a chill. Bill’s hand was quick to cover it, though, after he discarded the short a few feet away, stroking Dipper’s erection almost affectionately when his hand returned.

“I don’t think I will ever get bored of the sounds you make,” Bill purred when Dipper let out a throaty moan.

“I would hope not,” Dipper laughed through his panting.

There were suddenly fingers prodding Dipper’s entrance and he let out a soft mewl to encourage Bill to go a little quicker. He never needed any prep, but Bill was always sure to give him some anyway, insisting that he just wanted to be safe and that he didn’t want to hurt Dipper unless he was asking for that kind of pain.

“Eager little Pool Boy,” the blond laughed. He pressed his long fingers into Dipper and gave a wide smile when the brunet gasped and lifted his hips to meet the thrusts of his hand.

“You’re just as eager as I am, Rich Boy.” Dipper playfully stuck out his tongue and was met with Bill using his to push it back into his mouth as his finger shoved into him rather harshly. He let out a muffled groan and welcomed the kiss, his hands going into Bill’s hair to pull the blond closer.

Dipper didn’t even notice when the fingers were replaced with Bill’s cock, but once his boyfriend was fully inside of him he pushed his face away so that he could let out all of the sounds that had bubbled into his throat from the stimulation. He knew Bill loved when he was noisy, so he unabashedly moaned each time the blond buried himself into Dipper’s ass.

Bill rested his forehead on Dipper’s and huffed, his nails digging into Dipper hips. He was close, Dipper could feel his excitement, so he let out a needy whine to remind his boyfriend that he would need more stimulation before he could reach his orgasm as well. It didn’t take even a second for Bill to notice the whine, and his hand went to where it had been early to stroke Dipper.

Their groans melted into each other's mouths as they kissed again, tongues sloppily licking at each other and teeth eagerly trying to nip at lips. Bill’s teeth latched onto Dipper’s bottom lip and bit down, sending a wave of pain and pleasure through him. It was just enough to push him into his orgasm, his load spraying over both of their stomachs.

His boyfriend let out a pleased sound and let his hand rest back on Dipper’s hip as he continued to pound into him. He kept his lips on Dipper’s for a moment longer before moving his face away to instead bite at the brunet’s throat.

Despite having just had an orgasm, Dipper’s body reacted to the bites and he still got a warm chill when Bill bit down almost hard enough to draw blood. His half yelp half moan was followed by Bill letting out a puff of air as he came into Dipper, going lax almost immediately after.

“F-fuck, fucking after swimming is exhausting,” he chuckled. “Good, but I think I need a nap now.” He pried himself off of Dipper and sat back on the cement, still huffing. He lifted his hand and examined the red, bumpy flesh of his palm. “This ground is  _ not _ comfortable. I can’t believe you just let me fuck you on this.”

Dipper shrugged and sat up, wincing when his back popped a few times. “It’s fine  _ during _ sex, but yeah, maybe next time let’s at least make it to the couch.”

“Agreed,” Bill nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to Dipper, pulling the smaller man up as soon as he took it. “Now let’s go take a shower then take a nap. After the nap I might be frisky again, so don’t be surprised if you wake up from kisses and groping.”

“Oh  _ no, _ what a travesty that would be,” he laughed. He collected his swim trunks and lightly slapped Bill’s as with them. “C’mon. We need a shower.” He looked down at himself and saw that he had cum dripping down his legs and over his belly, the water from the pool making it less thick than it usually was. It grossed him out. “We  _ really _ need a shower. Then we can talk more about meeting up with Mabel. It’ll be a lot of fun. Y’know, probably. Hopefully.” She might still be mad at him for not bringing Bill around sooner, but he could hope that she wasn’t.

 

~~

 

An unfortunately small breeze came in through the door as a customer walked in, breaking the stale pizza-air for only a moment before the door was shut and the nasty air was once again all Dipper could breathe.

He knew Bill liked this silly kid place, and he knew Mabel would enjoy it as well, so he could deal with the smell, the noise, the lights. It would be a pain, but he could do it for the sake of them.

The dinner date had snuck up on him faster than he thought it would, and he felt like he didn’t have the time he needed to prepare himself for the conversation that would likely go down between her and Bill.

Mabel was... _ brash, _ to say the least. There was no doubt that his fiery twin would ask Bill one million questions then try to instill the fear of god himself in the blond and threaten him never to hurt Dipper. Bill wouldn’t likely be phased by her, but she was still going to try, Dipper knew it.

“I think she’s here,” Bill said excitedly. He seemed to be eager to reintroduce himself to Mabel. Dipper wasn’t sure how well they knew each other in high school but based off of how Bill was acting about seeing her, he was starting to think that it was better than Bill had originally let on.

“I can’t see the door from here, but it might be. Hard to tell when there are a bunch of tall ass ten-year-olds running around. Also, it’s hard to tell because you picked a booth with this wall right here-” he gave a solid know on the wood next to him “-and I can’t see the door.”

Bill raised a brow and leaned back into the once plush, green fake leather. “Yeesh, touchy much? I’m sure she’ll come around this way when she does get here.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the black table. “You doing okay? I know you don’t like big groups, we-”

“Fine,” Dipper said quickly with a smile. “This is for you and Mabel to meet and be relaxed around each other, and this environment is perfect for you two. I’ll live.”

The blond’s face softened and he reached over the table to grab Dipper’s hand. “Okay. Let me know if you need to go, though.” He lifted their hands and pulled himself out of his seat enough to kiss Dipper’s knuckles. “I’m sure Mabel wouldn’t mind either.”

“Mabel wouldn’t mind what?”

Both of them turned their heads to the sudden voice and a large smile spread on Bill’s face when his eyes looked over Dipper’s twin.

Bill snorted and sat back in his seat, gently setting Dipper’s hand back onto the table. “You haven’t grown an inch since high school!”

Mabel crossed her arms and her nose crinkled, but her smile remained on her face. She really was short and hadn’t grown in a long time, standing her normal five feet tall. Dipper had half a foot on her, which meant that Bill was nearly two feet taller than her, something that Dipper was sure the blond would find amusing when they stood up.

“I haven’t grown any taller, but I sure as hell have filled in.” She put her hands on her wide hips and shook them side to side before sliding into the booth next to Dipper.

It suddenly felt more like an interrogation when Mabel tented her fingers on the table and looked at Bill with a serious expression.

“So, I hear that you were iffy about meeting me.” She narrowed her eyes and stared Bill down, who seemed all too amused by the situation.

Dipper stayed quiet and kept his eyes on his boyfriend, silently apologizing for his twin’s harsh stare.

“It was more like I just wanted to keep your brother all to myself. I’m horribly abusive and don’t like him having contact with any of his friends or family so that they can’t see the emotional mess it’s turned him into.” Bill’s eyes narrowed at her as well and their staring contest began.

The color drained from Dipper’s face at Bill’s not-so-funny joke and he held his breath while he waited for his twin to react. She was bright and would realize that it was a joke, but Dipper wasn’t sure if she would appreciate the blond’s humor. It wouldn’t be pretty if Mabel tried to fight him. She was only five feet, sure, but she was five feet of glitter and whoop-ass, and Bill would only last so long before he would apologize.

Just as the air was growing too tense for him, Dipper opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by laughter.

His boyfriend and twin had broken their glares and were giggling like crazy, confusing Dipper.

“Er, uh, can I ask what just happened?” Dipper gave Bill a pouty face, his sure-fire way of getting what he wanted from his boyfriend.

Mabel answered him instead, though. “The first time I met Bill in high school he kicked me on accident and made a joke about being my personal bully for the rest of high school. We’ve had a ‘beef’ since then. Haven’t  _ seen _ or  _ talked to _ him in years, but I had a gut feeling he would try to pull that same type of bullshit line with me.” She extended her hand and have a toothy smile. “It’s good to meet your smart ass again, Bill.”

Bill smiled and reached out his hand as well, shaking hers firmly. He was suddenly pulled forward and grunted when his gut connected with the table.

“But know that if you ever actually do anything like that to my brother, you will come face to face with your maker the second I find out about it,” she growled.

The blond’s eyes grew wide and his smile almost fell, but he shook it off with a laugh. “I wouldn’t ever hurt Dipper unless he asked for it.”

Mabel’s hand quickly retracted from his and she shook it as if it had something on it. “You better wash your hands after you do the naughty!” She grabbed a napkin from the dispenser against the wall and wiped her hands clean.

“Of  _ course _ he does, Mabel.” Dipper rolled his eyes and snatched the napkin from his sister, throwing it in her face. “Now can we stop being weirdos and get pizza? I’m hungry.” His voice sounded more deflated than it usually did, but he smiled to cover his discomfort. He didn’t know why he had expected anything less than  _ weird _ from Bill and Mabel meeting, but it was making him feel like he wanted to rush the meeting.

“‘Course, bro-bro. You ain’t a vegetarian, are you?” Mabel quirked a brow at Bill as she waived at a waitress.

“Nah, I like meat too much.” He winked at Dipper, making the smaller man’s face burn with a deep blush.

“Nice,” Mabel laughed.

The tired looking waitress came over and took their order of drinks and which pizza they each wanted. Dipper preferred getting his own, small personal pizza and liked that the place offered that. Bill and Mabel got the same thing and once the waitress walked off, a silence fell between the three of them.

Dipper figured it was his fault that they had immediately toned things down. He could feel his negative energy radiating off himself, and it made him feel bad. He didn’t  _ mean _ to kill the party before it started, he was just uncomfortable.

Bill was the one to finally break the silence. “So, how long have you two known each other?” He joked.

“Oh, y’know, couple years,” Mabel drawled. She and Bill exchanged a look, one that made Dipper feel a little uneasy.

They were planning something. He wasn’t sure  _ how _ they both seemed to know said plan but by the way they smiled he could see that they had started something.

“Took me some time to become friends with him, though.” She nudged Dipper with her elbow and gave a wide smile. “He’s kind of a quiet person.”

“Not when there’s a dick in him,” Bill snickered.

“Bill!” Dipper’s face turned red again and he covered his face with his hands. “Please don’t,” he mumbled.

Mabel wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “Psht, it’s alright, DipDap. I ain’t quiet either. Remember that Terry guy? One time he got me to-”

“No!” Dipper’s hands went from his face to hers and slapped over her mouth. He gave an awkward laugh and shot a glance at Bill. “Can we maybe  _ not _ talk about sex in a building full of young children and my sister?”

The two giggled and Dipper gave another eye roll. Usually, their raunchy behavior was endearing, but it was turning out to only be endearing  _ separately. _ Together it was enough to make Dipper want to die of embarrassment. Luckily no one could hear them, though, so he guessed that made it a little better.

“You win, Pool Boy. I’ll stop talking about how great you sound.” He gave a sly smile and licked his lips.

Mabel giggled and pulled Dipper closer, scrunching his taller form down. “You and me talk about our sex lives anyway, Sir Dippin’ Dots.  _ But, _ I agree that this isn’t the right place. Maybe we should eat quick then go somewhere else?”

“I agree, we could go back to my place and have dessert!” Bill continued to share glances with Mabel, further unsettling Dipper.

He kept his eyes on them through their rather rushed dinner, trying to determine what they were up to. They were obviously trying to help Dipper out by getting out of there quicker, but he wasn’t sure what they were going to do afterwards. Sometimes with either of them, going to get dessert could mean accidentally starting something on fire, or getting kicked out of a place.

“You almost done with your pizza bro-bro?” Mabel said through a mouth full of the last of her own pizza. She chewed a few more time then swallowed the mouthful, sloppily wiping her hands free of grease with a napkin. “We can get going as soon as you’re finished.”

Dipper glanced up from what was left of his pizza at Bill and gave a small smile when he saw the blond licking his lips at him in a jokingly, but seductive way to clean them of sauce. “Yeah, I’m pretty much done.”

Bill shot up from his spot and pointed at Dipper. “Then give your sister the address while I go pay then we can head to my place. Be back in a sec!” He bolted off to the counter around the wall, leaving Dipper and Mabel alone in the booth.

His twin wiped her pink T-shirt free of crumbs and flicked Dipper in the arm. “Bill’s pretty cool. I have a feeling that he isn’t the reason I haven’t met him yet, though. Why haven’t you brought him around?”

Leaving his suspicions about their weird behavior behind for a moment, Dipper shrugged and sighed. “It’s just kind of happening really fast? We clicked so well right off the bat and time just seems to fly now that we’re together. I guess I just didn’t really think about it, is all. Don’t be mad.”

“Pfft, I ain’t mad. I get that.” She pulled him into another side hug and patted his head. “But if you forget to tell me about the engagement I will drown you both in his pool.”

“Yeesh, okay, I won’t forget,” he laughed. “But please tell me you and Bill aren’t planning on doing something crazy after this. I saw those looks.”

Mabel looked away and let out a loud laugh, her telltale way of giving herself away when she was about to lie. “ _ Me? _ Do something crazy? Never. Don’t worry about it. Just know you’ll have a good time.”

 

~~

 

In hindsight, Dipper should have taken Mabel’s “good time” as a warning. It should have been his red flag to go back to his apartment and go to bed, leaving his boyfriend and twin to bond and do this by themselves. He didn’t, however, think it through and trusted her when she said not to worry about it.

He was waiting in the car while Bill and Mabel ran into the store to pick up the stuff for a “fun” dessert. He was leaning against the door and listening to music when he heard a loud scream and a car alarm go off, jolting him forward.

Dipper opened the door and fumbled out of the car to see what had happened, but instead of seeing someone in peril, Dipper’s eyes landed on Bill lying on the ground, laughing hysterically while Mabel was standing beside him, covered in what looked like cherries.

In fact,  _ everything _ looked like it was covered in cherries and cherry slime. The small, once blue car next to them was painted with it, chunks of red sliding off the back bumper and landing on the pavement.

“How did you even get it to explode like that!” Mabel laughed. “I was wondering why you bought three cans!”

Bill pulled himself up and wiped off some of the splatters on his face, still trying to catch his breath from laughing. “Step on anything hard enough and it’ll spray out like a fire hose!”

Seeing that the scene was likely something they could get in trouble for, Dipper waived at them, his face twisted in both anger and amusement.

“Hello! Maybe  _ don’t _ stand by the mess? You guys are going to get in trouble!”

Mabel shook herself like a wet dog then gave Dipper a thumbs up. “Right!I’ll meet you guys at Bill’s place! And I’m using your shower, rich boy!” She skipped off, still wiping herself from as much of the cherry goop as she could.

“That’s going to need a full car wash,” Bill laughed when he slipped into the car.

The engine of his fancy sports car came to life and Dipper got back in, buckling himself with a sigh. “Someone is going to be  _ pissed, _ ” he said while trying to hold back a laugh. It  _ was _ funny, but that didn’t mean he was going to fuel Bill’s antics by laughing.

“Eh, it’s the summer, a car wash is no big deal.”

Dipper wasn’t paying attention to who had pulled up beside them when they got to the first stop light out of the parking lot. Before he knew it, he heard two engines revving and he got tossed back in his seat as Bill stomped his foot on the gas, his car bolting away from Mabel’s and nearly into another car that had run the just barely red light.

“Jesus Christ! Bill!” Dipper held onto his seat and braced himself until the car slowed down again. His temper with Bill was growing short now, and he wanted to let his boyfriend know before he snapped at him. “You don’t have to be on Mabel’s level right now, you know that, right? You can be you and be crazy and fun, but for  _ fuck’s sake, _ don’t almost get us killed over trying to like, impress my sister or whatever!”

Bill flinched at his tone and shot him an apologetic look. “Sorry I scared you. I’m not trying to impress her, just...having fun. You seem so…”

“ _ Not _ fun?” Dipper groaned and rubbed his face. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m being weird about this.”

“It’s alright. Just try and have fun with making dessert, ‘kay? I picked this thing out just for you.” Bill smiled at him and blew a kiss his way. “I know you don’t like going out much. We maybe should’ve just had Dinner at my place.”

“No, no, going out was a good idea. I’m just being lame. I promise to have fun with dessert.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re going to love it!”

Mabel got to Bill’s house first, though neither of them was sure  _ how, _ but they didn’t question it. She had her ways, and Dipper knew it was best not to try and understand them.

In the kitchen with the bags of whatever it was that Bill had bought for dessert, they all stood in front of the counter, Mabel gawking at the house.

“I didn’t think it would be this cool!” She beamed. “You must have like, a billion dollars to keep this place looking this fancy!” She glided over to the stainless steel fridge and inspected the ice dispenser. “I wish my fridge had one of these. I have to use tap water, ick.”

Bill laughed and shrugged. “I just got what my grandpa left me with. Not as much as you’d think it would be, but I’m not dumb with money and know how to keep it growing.” He started to unpack the grocery bags and as each item was set on the counter, Dipper’s eyes grew wide.

Dipper felt his face grow warm in a blush and he couldn’t help but smile. He had only ever mentioned that his favorite dessert was strawberry shortcakes to Bill once, and he was touched that the blond remembered it.

“This will be quick and easy. I bought the premade stuff, but we get to put it all together. This way we get to put as much whip cream as we want on them!” Bill popped open the top of the whipped cream and tilted his head back, spraying it directly into his mouth. Some of it spilled out onto his yellow, designer, V-neck, but he didn’t seem to mind.

When his mouth was full, he pulled Dipper over to him and mashed their mouths together, locking him in the messiest kiss Dipper had ever been a part of.

“Get a room you two!” Mabel giggled. “And save some of the whipped cream for the cakes!”

When Dipper pulled away from Bill, he laughed at the mess that was on his boyfriend’s face. His lips were pouty and wet from the kiss, and there was still whipped cream stuck to the corners of his mouth. He had a wide smile and he was staring at Dipper in a way that made the brunet’s gut twist.

An idea formed in Dipper’s mind, and he glanced over at the counter to make sure that there were other cans before he snatched the whipped cream from Bill’s hand and aimed it at Mabel. She and Bill couldn’t do anything ridiculous if he did something ridiculous first. And he did promise to have more fun.

“Dipper Pines, don’t you da-!” She was interrupted by a glob of whipped cream landing right on her nose. “Oh, it is  _ on. _ ”

His twin grabbed a second can off the counter and lunged at him, only to nearly trip and miss him.

Dipper snatched the second can from her and aimed them both at Mabel and Bill, unable to keep himself from smiling.

They both looked at him with wide eyes, also grinning. The two shared a glance and Dipper felt himself tense up.

“No, wait, I wasn’t gonna-!” Before he could finish, the two grabbed him and laughed as Bill took his cell phone from his pocket, place it on the counter, then held his arms while Mabel lifted his legs.

“Pool time! Pool Time! Pool Time!” Mabel chanted while they carried a struggling Dipper out back.

When they got to the edge of the pool, Dipper swore and gave Bill his best puppy dog eyes.

“ _ Please _ don’t drop me in the pool?” He whined.

Bill hummed then nodded at Mabel. “Let go of his legs.”

Mabel quirked a brow but dropped Dipper’s legs anyway. She stepped back and watched as Bill’s smile went from playful from menacing just before he started to lean over the edge.

“I won’t drop you in the pool, Pool Boy.” He kissed Dipper’s cheek then laughed. “I’ll drag you down with me!”

In the blink of an eye, Dipper was suddenly surrounded by water, Bill’s arms still tightly wrapped around him. The water was cold, but Bill’s embrace was just warm enough to keep Dipper from feeling he might freeze.

The blond spun him around under the water and pulled him close again, their lips meeting in a warm kiss.

Dipper let his fingers get tangled in Bill’s hair and his boyfriend did the same. He never was good at holding his breath for very long, though, so he only stayed like that for a moment before he kicked and pushed himself back up to the surface.

Mabel laughing at Dipper, snorting when he had to wipe his hair from his eyes. “You seem like you’re really  _ falling _ for Bill!”

“Hardy-har,” he scoffed.

Bill emerged and flicked water at Dipper’s face. “This  _ is _ fun. But let’s maybe actually eat some dessert? We can probably find something on Netflix after. That is if we don’t end up having any more little breaks.”

Letting loose and being at home had made Dipper feel much better. Looking back, he kind of wished he had been a little more open to being silly while they were still out and about, but he figured it would be just as fun at Bill’s house. He would just have to remember that the next time they all hung out so that the fun could last even longer.

He pulled himself from the pool and took his shirt off to start wringing it out. “That sounds like a plan. Can’t promise things will go that smoothly, though,” he laughed.

“Things going as planned is boring anyway!” Mabel blew a raspberry and threw her arms up. “Next time I hope things go off the rail!”

Dipper hung his wet T-shirt over his shoulders and smiled, watching Bill pull himself from the pool, whipping his blond hair around to try and get it a little dry. Bill pulling him down into the pool was more fun than he thought it would be, not to mention romantic in a way, and if anything like that was going to happen again, then Dipper was on board with things going off the rails.

So long as Bill and Mabel were there to help him when he got uncomfortable, he would try his best to get out and do more with them both, regardless of how crazy the two might be together. He hadn’t expected them to click so well, but it was definitely better than the two hating each other. That way he could hang out with both of his favorite people at once without having to plan around them.

“I’ll be the one driving everything off the rails!” Bill announced when he tossed his shirt onto one of the lounge chairs. “Now let’s go eat some sugar, I’m craving it.” He grabbed Dipper’s hand and pulled him along as they made their way back into the house.

Dipper didn’t know what they might do from there, or how long this new found fun would last with Bill, but he was starting to hope that it would be for a long time. And if the way he had kissed Dipper in the pool said anything about the way Bill felt, then Dipper was sure the blond felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this may feel like a mess. I wrote chunks of it like MONTHS apart and did my best to make it flow. Next chapter will be much better, so just pretend this one was good, 'kay? 'Kay, thanks. :p


	4. The L Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey. Long time no see, hm? Seems like I'm saying that a lot these days lmao RIP
> 
> Anyway, I know people have been really wanting to see the end of this and it's only got one chapter left, so I'm going to try and finish it ASAP. Let's hope I actually can ;w;
> 
> Also, I know you probably see this on like, every fic you read these days, but comments are literally a fanfic author's life source, so if ya like this or any other fic you read, c o m m e n t on it. Share it with ya friends if they're into this kind of stuff. Tell them to comment too. The more I see that people are still here reading, the more I'll want to keep writing this kind of stuff. I've started to write an original novel, so if I don't see that people want the fanfics, I'll probably stop doing them unless I feel the urge to. Which is a rare feeling these days because people don't seem as into it and a lot of the fun in writing fanfics is interacting with ya'll ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Content warnings: Sex and extreme fluff
> 
> Enjoy!~

Dipper couldn’t help looking at his watch every few minutes while he skimmed the pool of an elderly woman who seemed to actively avoid doing  _any_  pool cleaning herself. He supposed he couldn’t blame her, she looked like she was on the verge of being too old to do much on her own as is, but she could’ve at  _least_  changed out her filter.

His phone buzzed and he eagerly checked it, knowing the woman wasn’t there to nag at him for taking a small break.

[Serial Killer]:  _‘Cant wait 4 tonight ;) I’ve been dying to do this with you’_

[Dippin’Sauce]:  _‘Same. I just wish work would go by faster. One more hour’_

After tucking his phone back into his pocket, Dipper continued to fish out the leaves softly floating around the surface of the water. Doing the same motion over and over with his arms left him sore and ready for bed by the time it was fully clean, but he wasn’t able to rest thanks to the lack of proper chlorine levels in the pool.

The only good part, in the end, was that once he dropped the equipment back off at work, he was free to clock off and head over to Bill’s.

“Let it sit for at least an hour before you swim in it. And I would advise investing in a pool cover for overnight so that the leaves don’t pile up as quickly.” He spoke as he shoved his gear into the back of the van, not caring to organize it because June never really checked it.

“Okay, thank you, young man. I’ll call again in about a week anyway, I’m sure.” She waved at him then turned to go inside, closing the door before Dipper could return the gesture.

On his way back to work, Dipper broke a few speed limits, another text from Bill sitting and waiting to be read. He didn’t even bother to verbally check in with his boss, setting the keys where they were meant to go and clocking off before anyone could even see that he had gotten back.

[Serial Killer]:  _‘I’ve already taken my clothes off I hope ur hurrying ;p’_

[Dippin’Sauce]:  _‘omw. Don’t have too much fun without me’_

Dipper tossed his phone onto the passenger seat of his car, ready to speed over to Bill’s place. Because of his work schedule, Dipper hadn’t been over for nearly a whole week. And with a sex drive like Bill’s, the blond was getting antsy.

Luckily, traffic wasn’t too bad. It still took him longer than he would’ve liked to make it there, but he made better time than he would’ve if he had to wait for the light that never seemed to change when he needed it to during rush hour.

When he finally did arrive, Dipper walked into the house and made his way right up to Bill’s room, the two way past the point of Dipper knocking and having to wait for the blond to get the door. They were coming up on their four-month mark, a milestone Dipper never expected to have reached with someone as hot as Bill.

“Thank  _god,_ ” Bill laughed, rolling over onto his side when Dipper entered the room. “I wasn’t sure how much longer I could wait. I am so ready to fuck, you have no idea.”

Dipper made a face at Bill, staying close to the door to tease the blond. “I  _do_  want to get out of my work clothes…”

Bill threw his blanket to the side and got out of bed, naked and clearly very ready to pin Dipper to the mattress. “Allow me to help you with that.”

No more than two seconds passed before Bill was pulling Dipper into a wet kiss, his hands eagerly slipping under Dipper’s dorky polo. The skin on skin contact made them both audibly gasp, the two clearly a bit starved for affection from one another.

“Watch your arms,” Bill grunted between kisses. He lifted Dipper’s shirt above his head in one swift movement, tossing it across the room.

“I need that,” Dipper laughed, trying to move Bill away for a second to undo his shorts. The blond never could do the button very easily, so Dipper made sure to do it for him.

“Not right now you don’t.” He slid Dipper’s shorts off with the same speed and grace he had with the polo, smiling against Dipper’s lips once the brunet was naked and pinned to the door. “If we don’t go over to the bed right now, I’m going to fuck you on the floor, and I think we agreed that’s not as fun,” he laughed.

Dipper nodded, pushing his boyfriend back with the hand on the blond’s chest. “What position do you wanna do?”

Bill backed into the bed and pulled Dipper down with him, nudging the brunet on top of him. “Ride me?” He laid back and watched as Dipper adjusted himself so that his legs were on either side of the blond, pouting when Dipper didn’t get right into it. “What’s the holdup?”

“Just a little tired from work,” he admitted. “This is fine, just gimme a sec to work up the energy.” As eager as he was to get it on, Dipper really did have the weight of work still dragging him down. He could get over it and just rest after, but it would take him a moment to get excited enough.

“Here, switch me for a second then.” Again Bill moved Dipper, pulling and pushing him until the blond was on top, looking down at Dipper with his unmistakable bedroom eyes. “While you muster up the energy, I’ll be more than happy to help excite you.” He planted a sloppy kiss on Dipper’s lips then on his cheek, moving down until his lips were firmly pressed against the base of Dipper’s cock.

“I have no objections here,” Dipper breathed. His hands gripped at the sheets in anticipation of his boyfriend’s more than amazing mouth skills. If he weren’t so tired he would be egging the blond on.

Bill licked from the base of Dipper’s cock to the head, keeping eye contact with the brunet the whole time, only looking away when he opened his mouth to take the quickly hardening length into his throat.

Despite his ebbing exhaustion, Dipper started to buck his hips in time with Bill’s movements, letting himself get swept up in the excitement growing in his gut.

The fact that Bill was able to use his tongue so well never ceased to amaze Dipper. Somehow, he always knew exactly where to lick to drive his boyfriend crazy, not once slowing down so that Dipper would get worked up faster.

He knew exactly when to stop too though, pulling back with a wet pop before Dipper was past the point of no return. “No blowing your load just yet,” he laughed. “Did that help get you ready to ride me?”

“Definitely,” Dipper chuckled as he moved himself to trade places with Bill again. That time he didn’t hesitate to straddle Bill, pumping the blond with one hand while he leaned forward to grab the lube with the other. It didn’t surprise him in the least bit that Bill had it out and ready to use.

Thanks to the amount of sex they had during their time together, Dipper felt like an experienced pro at lubing up his boyfriend and himself. He didn’t even really need much prep, though because they hadn’t done it in a little while, he did take it a little slower than usual when he started to lower himself onto Bill’s dick.

He had missed the full feeling it gave him and let out a loud groan to showcase how much he enjoyed it.

“Always so tight for me,” Bill laughed between his heavy breaths. He set his hands on Dipper’s hips, the look in his eyes telling the brunet that he should start moving.

Dipper happily started to move his hips, grinding slowly at first so that they could both enjoy what they had been missing so much. After a while though, he couldn’t help quicken his pace, moaning unabashedly while he rode Bill.

Just as he started to really get into it the exhaustion from his day hit him again, his breaths becoming heavier. It almost felt as if someone had slapped weighted bracelets onto his wrists, forcing him to lean forward over Bill to brace himself as he tried to keep up his pace.

He covered up the action by feverishly kissing Bill, knowing that if the blond noticed Dipper was still worn out, he would want to switch again. And even though he was tired, Dipper  _was_  having fun. The heat under his skin and twitching cock were proof of that, and he’d hate for them to have to stop while so worked up.

“Fuck, I’m already close,” Bill huffed out. “God, I missed being inside of you.”

“And I missed you being inside of me,” Dipper chuckled, still trying to seem unphased. Normally he would be able to ride Bill for a long time, building his boyfriend up then letting him fall back down so that the two could have fun for an hour or so. Work days, however - especially ones where he had to move equipment back and forth all day - were just too hard on him to make that happen.

Not wanting to finish before Dipper, Bill moved one of his hands off of the brunet’s hips and onto his erection. The sudden extra stimulation pushed Dipper right to the edge, making the brunet gasp loudly as his body tensed.

Bill continued to move his hips, riding out his own orgasm while Dipper tried to catch his breath.

They had planned to watch a movie afterward - an idea buried in the massive amount of dirty texts they sent to each other all week - but there was no way Dipper would be able to make it through a movie without falling asleep.

“You alright? You seem really spent,” Bill panted. He looked ready for another round but didn’t make any moves to keep things going when he saw how heavily Dipper was breathing.

“I  _am,_ ” Dipper sighed. “I’m so dead right now, work is killing our sex life.” He laughed despite that being the honest truth. “Maybe I should’ve let you be on top.”

“Nah,” Bill said as he helped Dipper off of him. “This way you’re tired enough to take a nap while I make dinner. I’ll wake you up when it’s done, then we can eat while we watch something. That sound good?” He kissed Dipper’s forehead while pulling the blanket up from the bottom of the bed.

Dipper nodded, happily letting his boyfriend cover him with the blanket. “You go make food. I’ll be here. Dead.” He made a show of pretending to die, choking on air then going limp and sticking his tongue out.

“Drama llama,” Bill laughed, lightly smacking him in the face with the pillow on his side. “Anyway, you be dead for a bit, I’ll go make food. Sweet dreams. Love you.”

Dipper’s eyes flew open, his body growing tense again. They hadn’t said that to each other yet. Should he say it back? What if it was a slip of the tongue? Did Bill really mean it?

Before he could spit anything out, Bill had already left the room.

Disappointed in himself for not having the balls to say it back, Dipper just shut his eyes again and did his best to relax.

How  _could_  he relax, though? Bill had just said the L word. Was that okay? Why wouldn’t it be okay? Why was he thinking so hard about this?

Too tired to let himself freak out over it, Dipper just huffed and pushed it to the side for the time being. He was probably just making it a bigger deal because it couldn’t think properly. Over dinner, he would let himself panic. He could claim to be super hungry and cover up his lack of talking by stuffing his face with whatever the blond was making.

It wasn’t the perfect plan to give himself time to think it over - Bill would likely see through it  _very_  quickly - but it would have to work. He needed sleep and wasn’t about to skip out on a nap because of his overthinking. When he woke up, he’d have a clearer head and would be able to sort out saying the L word back to his boyfriend. Probably.

 

~~

 

Finding something to do while Dipper slept seemed to be impossible for Bill. He found himself just staring at the oven, watching the pizza cook. He had been too lazy to do something fancy and figured Dipper wouldn’t want anything that took much work to eat anyway.

The brunet ended up being more exhausted than Bill thought he was, and he felt a little bad for not realizing it and taking charge. It  _did_  work out in the end, but he still couldn’t help wondering if Dipper was upset about it.

Bill was  _terrible_  at reading social cues, what if Dipper showing that he was tired was his way of saying “I want you to flip me over and fuck me”? He had been learning to read Dipper more and more as time went on, however, after what just happened, he wasn’t sure anymore if he had any kind of grasp on it.

Dipper hadn’t even acknowledged that Bill finally managed to spit out the L word. Bill was hoping the brunet had just passed out before he had heard it, but the possibility of him having heard it then ignored it was there and that made him nervous.

If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t care so much about them not returning his affection. Bill was rich, hot, and hadn’t ever needed anyone. Life had been easy enough on his own, despite some inner turmoil about wanting to pursue his art or not. But then  _Dipper_  had to be the one to come and clean his pool. He had to be the cute pool boy that melted in Bill’s hands the second he smiled at the brunet.

Within just a week of dating, Bill’s heart had made the leap and stuck to Dipper, even though his head was trying to slam on the breaks and tell it to slow the fuck down. So what Dipper was the first person to say his art was good? That shouldn’t have made him so weak in the knees and eager to slap a ring on him.

And yet, Bill was sitting on the kitchen floor, staring at a pizza, knowing damn well that if Dipper had said the L word back he would’ve driven to a jeweler right then to pick something out.

It wasn’t like Dipper being so nice to him about his art was all he had fallen for, though. The pool boy was also amazing in bed, always eager to have a real, intellectual conversation, and was probably the cutest person Bill had ever met. And those things were just the tip of the iceberg.

Bill sighed, blinking a few times before realizing that he had watched the pizza cook till it was almost burnt. Quickly pulling it out so that it wasn’t too crispy, Bill let it sit out on the stove so it could cool down.

Should he wake Dipper up now? Could he get away with waiting until it cooled down enough? Did he really need more time to think about how shaken he would be if Dipper didn’t feel the same way?

Thinking like that wasn’t even fair of him to be doing - they had only been dating for several months, some people needed longer than that to fall in love - but still, he couldn’t stop himself from doing it.

“I should go get him,” he mumbled to himself eventually.

Looking back at the pizza one more time as if it would ease his nerves, Bill managed to gather enough courage to walk up the stairs to his room, not letting himself pause at the door.

Dipper was sprawled out on the bed, lightly snoring and still naked. The yellow blanket covered his junk and upper thighs, but that was about it. His curly hair stuck out in every direction, making it look like he had been tossing and turning.

Looking at his peaceful face made Bill’s chest ache. God did he want to wake up to that face every morning.

“Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey! Er, well, actually we’re having pizza, but it’s meat-lovers so there  _is_  some bacon involved.” Bill climbed into the bed with Dipper, lightly shaking the pool boy until he finally opened his eyes.

“But  _sleep,_ ” he whined.

“You had your sleep, now is the time for pizza!” Bill jumped up and down, shaking the bed to wake Dipper up more.

The brunet groaned and rolled over onto his belly, letting out a loud huff against the pillow he had buried his face in.

There was a heavy pause between them and Bill could feel Dipper grow tense, almost as if waking up stressed him out.

“I mean, if you really want to sleep more I can just...put the pizza away for you to have later.” Bill hadn’t meant to let his voice deflate like that. He wanted to act like everything was perfectly fine and that his gut wasn’t knotted up, swarming with anxious butterflies.

“No, no, I’m getting up.” Dipper sat up and rubbed his eyes, avoiding looking at Bill as if seeing the blond would make him spontaneously combust.

“Okay, well, get dressed then and come downstairs. I’ll make you a plate.”

Dipper gave a short nod before Bill left, which did nothing to help ease Bill.

Back downstairs, he waited for Dipper anxiously at the table, unable to look at the pizza anymore. Somehow he blamed it for his unsure thoughts and the thought of eating it made him sick.

“Just pizza tonight? I thought you said you wanted to cook.” Dipper’s voice cracked, the already awkward air between them getting worse when he sat down and immediately started to eat the pizza, probably to avoid speaking too much.

“Uh, just got lazy, I guess…” Bill poked at his slice of meaty pizza, picking off a piece of sausage and popping it into his mouth. It made him realize that he was pretty hungry and he wanted more, but taking a full bite would definitely make him want to barf.

The silence continued between them, and by the time Dipper cleared his throat to say something Bill felt like he had aged ten years.

“You...earlier, uh, you…” Dipper set his crust on the plate, his eyes looking at anything except Bill. “You said…”

Dread filled Bill’s already full cup of emotions. Dipper  _had_  heard him say it. How was he going to respond? Was he about to tell Bill he didn’t feel that way yet? Or that he never would?

Fed up with the frustrating and upsetting thoughts, Bill swallowed his fear and forced out a response.

“I said I love you, yeah,” he spat out quickly. “Is that...is that a problem? You’re acting like it’s a problem.” It was Bill’s turn to avoid eye contact, too scared to see Dipper’s initial reaction to him admitting it more clearly.

“It’s… It’s just…” Dipper let out a long, shaky sigh. “It’s not bad,” he said more calmly. “I just really wasn’t expecting it.”

Bill finally looked up at him, a smile forcing its way onto his lips when he saw how red Dipper’s face was. “You definitely  _look_  pretty surprised. Did you not think I felt that way about you?” Internally, Bill could feel the knots coming undone and the butterflies clearing out. Dipper looked so cute when he was flustered, how could he stay upset when his boyfriend was making such a cute face?

“I hadn’t thought about it,” he mumbled. “I knew things were going well, but I didn’t...I haven’t been in a relationship that’s ended up with us liking each other this much. I don’t know how to react,” he admitted.

“Well…” Bill picked up his slice of pizza, pointing it at Dipper. “Do you love me back? Saying if you do won’t make anything different, y’know. It’s not like we’re at the altar right this second.”

Dipper shifted in his seat and looked at Bill. “I know. That doesn’t change the fact that I’m sitting here scarfing down pizza because I’m suddenly nervous around you. It kind of makes it feel different, even though I know it’s not.”

Bill didn’t miss the fact that Dipper avoided his question, but he moved the talk along anyway so that they could eventually move on from the topic. “If it’s too weird, we can pretend I didn’t say it.” Again his voice came out low and almost melancholy, bringing his frustration at himself back up again. “I don’t want it to make you feel uncomfortable around me.”

“I don’t want to pretend that you didn’t say it,” Dipper said after a few beats of silence. “I’m only nervous because I’m pretty sure I love you too and I just really don’t know what to do with that. Emotions suck and feeling things is hard.”

“Yeah they fucking do,” Bill laughed loudly.

Happy with that answer from his boyfriend, Bill smiled and slid his chair over next to Dipper’s, his appetite back in full force now that he understood why Dipper was acting so strangely about it.

“How about we both agree that it won’t change anything and that we can start saying it whenever we feel ready to. No need to rush it.” He leaned over and kissed Dipper’s cheek, the tense air around them cleared up.

“That sounds good to me.” Dipper leaned against Bill, humming contently.

Bill would’ve been happy to stay like that forever, but his stomach reminded him that he was hungry and there was still-warm pizza sitting in front of him. “I’m going to stuff this entire slice of pizza into my mouth now, I’m fucking starved,” he laughed.

“Bet you can’t,” Dipper challenged as he sat up.

“Oh, it’s a bet now? What do I win if I do it?” Bill picked up the slice and wiggled it, knowing damn well that his deep throating skills were good enough to get the whole thing in his mouth.

“You get...to fuck me in the shower. I need one anyway and I know you like to do it in there because of the easy cleanup.” Dipper crossed his arms and eyed Bill expectantly.

“You drive a hard bargain, Pool Boy. You’re on.” Folding the pizza in half, Bill shoved it into his mouth, glad that he had picked some of the toppings off of it earlier.

His cheeks were puffed out a bit but Bill had an easy enough time getting his mouth to close once it was all stuffed in there.

“Oh no, looks like you win. Guess we have to fuck in the shower. I’m  _devastated,_ ” Dipper laughed.

Nodding, Bill pointed to the trashcan, hoping Dipper knew that he needed to get up and spit it out. There was no way he could try to chew and swallow it, and spitting it back out onto his plate would kill the mood.

While he was spitting out it, doing his best not to make it look or sound like he was puking, Dipper cleared his throat and mumbled something that got drowned out by Bill closing the lid of the trashcan.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that. I was busy bein’ gross. What’d you say?” He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips, hoping he didn’t get sauce all over his face.

“I said I love you, okay?” Again his face was red but that time he was looking right at Bill, the unsure look in his eyes from earlier gone.

For him to have said that right after Bill did something gross warmed the blond’s heart, and all of his fears about Dipper not feeling the same way disappeared in an instant. He was one step closer to waking up to Dipper every morning, and that was enough to make a stupid, lovesick smile stick to his face.

After he actually ate some pizza, Bill was going to continue to do whatever it took to make sure they would have that future together. He never thought he’d get swept off his feet, but if it was by Dipper, he was perfectly fine with making a fool of himself and being weak in the knees.

“I love you too, Pool Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fluff hurts my dark soul, but here we are. Y'all are happy while I suffer. Smh.
> 
> jkjkjk
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it! The end is near and I hope this one-shot-turned-fic has been worth the wait :) <3


	5. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, the end, my friends.
> 
> Which means this has time jumps to get them to a point where I can say, "then they lived happily ever after" :p
> 
> Although this story was never meant to turn into more than a one-shot, I'm glad I explored this world a little more. It's been fun and I always love sharing my stories with you guys <3
> 
> Content: Smut, blood ((not related to the smut))
> 
> Enjoy!~

Winter came and went, Bill becoming a bigger part of Dipper’s life than the brunet ever thought he would be. They spent the holidays together, Bill explaining to him that his family didn’t care for him much unless they wanted to ask for money. He used to be a little more giving to them back when he first got the fortune but quickly realized that they only wanted him around if he were going to _keep_ giving.

So, instead of bothering to contact them in any way, Bill and Dipper spent Thanksgiving with Mabel, then went to his parent’s house for Christmas where the whole Pines family gathered.

Bill paid for the Thanksgiving dinner and the tickets to see his parents for not only them but for Mabel as well.

“I’m more than happy to spend my money on the people in my life that deserve it,” is what he would say any time Dipper tried to pay for anything. Eventually, Dipper got to pay for something - the cab ride to Bill’s house when they got back - but that was only because Bill hadn’t been paying attention.

After the holidays, Dipper found himself at Bill’s house every weekend, only going home on weekdays because his apartment was a little closer to work. Even then he would sometimes get off of work and head straight over to Bill’s, not realizing that he had made the wrong turn until he was parked.

Bill never minded Dipper walking in and making himself at home, though. In fact, he encouraged it and not-so-subtly hinted at Dipper just moving in. The brunet got too jittery at the thought and just brushed it off as a joke.

“Hey, want to catch a movie tonight?” Dipper was currently trying to change the subject from a conversation he felt had been leading to that, not wanting to think about how serious their relationship had grown to be.

It was somehow stressful for him to think about it. He loved Bill and knew that they were close enough to live together, but each time he thought about it, it made something in his gut curl uncomfortably.

“Sure, I dunno what’s playing, though. Got anything specific in mind?” Bill turned away from the sink, drying off his hands by flicking them a few times. He had just done the dishes and apparently didn’t know what paper towels were.

“Nah, but I can check real quick.”

While Dipper was searching on his phone, Bill crept over and leaned on his shoulder, sighing contently when he settled against the brunet.

“Y’know, this is really nice. Having you here all the time so we can just easily go out and do date stuff. And I really enjoy cooking for you-”

“That new robot movie is out, we could go see that,” Dipper interrupted not-so-subtly. “I’ve...heard it’s pretty good.”

He swallowed thickly, knowing that Bill was for sure onto him then. He should’ve tried to play it off a little smoother, but his nerves had gotten the better of him.

Bill moved away from Dipper, his eyes avoiding the brunet like the plague. “Yeah, that sounds fine,” he mumbled.

The air felt tense after that between them. Bill quietly excused himself to go take a shower before they went out, leaving Dipper alone in the kitchen to think about how he wanted to move forward from where they were.

What was he so afraid of? Moving sucked, there was no doubt about that, but it wasn’t so bad that it was worth upsetting Bill like this. Not to mention they would probably just hire movers and he wouldn’t actually have to do much at all.

Upstairs showering was one of the best things that had ever happened to Dipper, and he wasn’t even able to push aside his irrational fear of moving in for him?

Dipper groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. Why was he being like this? What was so scary? There wasn’t a single reason he could give other than “it’s scary,” and as a grown man, he knew that wasn’t a good enough excuse.

Though, maybe if he just told Bill that, he might understand? They were both adults, and they loved each other, so if Dipper said that he just didn’t know if he was ready it would be okay. Right?

The sound of running water stopped and Dipper grew tense. They shouldn’t go on a date while the air was so thick, he had to clear it. He could swallow the lump in his throat and tell Bill how he was feeling.

“We can take my car, I think it’s parked behind yours right now since I ran to the gas station yesterday.” Bill had a towel over his head, rubbing his short hair with it still even though he was dressed already.

“Uh, yeah…” Dipper stood up and waited for Bill to move the towel, looking at him with a tense expression. “I think we should talk for a minute before we go, actually.”

Bill’s shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor. The towel remained in his hands as he sat at the table, gesturing for Dipper to sit next to him. “Alright, shoot. These are usually never good, but I think my room’s clean enough right now to cry for a few days if I need to, so I’m prepared.”

Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle, clearing his throat when he stopped. “I’m not like, breaking up with you or anything...I just…” He sucked in a deep breath. “I feel like you really want me to move in, but I just don’t think I’m ready for it. I love you and I want to be with you as much as possible. But...the thought of moving in scares me for some reason and I just haven’t been sure how to deal with it.”

He had to take another breath when he finished speaking, looking to Bill with sad eyes, not knowing how the blond would respond. “That’s why I’ve been kind of a dick lately when you talk about that stuff. I’m sorry.”

A large smile spread on Bill’s lips. He playfully threw the towel at Dipper’s face, laughing when the brunet didn’t move to take it off. “Jesus, I thought you were getting sick of me or something. You coulda just told me you didn’t feel ready. I’m alright with that. You’re here a lot anyway, so it’s not like it’s a matter of seeing you more frequently.”

“Thank god,” Dipper sighed as he took the wet towel off his head. “I just wasn’t sure how you’d react. It seemed like you really wanted it, so I thought it might upset you.”

“I mean,” Bill drawled, “I _do_ really want that, and it does kind of suck that you’re not ready, I won’t lie. But it’s not like I’d freak out over it or anything. If you’re not ready then you’re not ready.”

Relief spread through Dipper’s tense limbs, the air suddenly feeling as fresh as Bill’s body wash.

“Still wanna go to the movie then?”

“Absolutely,” Bill nodded. “I think it’ll be fun to go out now that we’ve worked through that. Besides, I already bought the tickets while I was upstairs, so I’m really glad this wasn’t a breakup talk.”

They both laughed, Dipper leaning forward to pull Bill into a hug. The blond yelped at the sudden movement but quickly cuddled into it, squeezing Dipper tightly.

“Let’s get going before I drag you up to bed and show you how much I love you.”

Dipper moved back and playfully slapped the blond’s arm. “You and your sex drive. But yeah, we should go.”

Bill stood, grabbing Dipper’s hand to help him up. “After you, my lady.”

 

~~

 

Time seemed to flow a little slower than it had before. Dipper no longer worried so much about if they were moving their relationship too fast or not, knowing that Bill wanted him to go at the pace he needed to.

The two spent more time with each other than even he and Mabel did, which made him realize that he had nothing to worry about. Moving in with Bill wouldn’t make anything all that different, and he found himself liking the idea more and more as the days there went on.

He even insisted on helping with some changes to the house. They were only simple things, like moving Bill’s art room to somewhere with more windows and changing the old room into more of an office. One which he found himself in a lot, setting up the nice computer Bill had bought him for Valentine’s day.

Another thing Dipper wanted to change about the place was the lighting around the pool. Bill enjoyed going out at night to swim, but the only light was from either the porch or the dim bulbs around the bottom of the pool.

Dipper knew a great way to light the place up while also keeping it looking nice, which was Bill’s one request when he said he wanted to adjust the backyard.

“I don’t know, tiki torches? And they’re _huge_ too,” Bill grumbled while sitting in one of the beach chairs. _Not_ helping.

“They’re not tiki torches,” Dipper grunted. He had picked out a few streetlamp-like lights to put around the pool, ones that were small enough for self-installation but big enough to keep the area well-lit.

Bill took a sip of his drink, stirring his straw around the cubes when the glass was empty. “Y’know, this has taken all day and you only have two of them done. Can we take a break and do something else? I bet you have some tension I could ease,” he sang.

“ _We_ take a break? You’ve been sitting there knocking back fruity drinks while I do all the work,” Dipper laughed. “But I guess a break wouldn’t be a bad idea.” He set down the screwdriver, the palm of his hand red from gripping it so tightly.

Excitedly, Bill hopped off his chair and walked over to Dipper to help him stand. “These things look like they could fall.” He glared at the light as he hoisted Dipper up, not even blinking when the brunet put his full weight on him.

“They could and _will_ if I don’t screw them in properly. Why do you think I’m using power tools when I get to the bases?” Dipper nudged the drill with his foot, just then realizing that sitting for so long while assembling the top half made his legs feel like jello.

“Speaking of properly screwing things…” Bill hoisted Dipper up and held him against his chest, grinning like a cat about to eat the canary when the brunet yelped from the sudden movement. “Seeing as you just fell over on me, I think you’re needing to be tightly screwed.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and tried to pretend the cheesy line didn’t totally work on him. “Shut up and take me in the house already,” he said while trying to hide his smile.

“With pleasure.”

Bill carried Dipper into the house and went straight to the couch, clearly not wanting to wait until they got up to the bedroom. Dipper only had a pair of jeans and a T-shirt on and Bill only had his swimming suit to lose, so getting undressed only took them a few seconds.

Knowing that Bill wanted to do most of the work, Dipper just stretched himself out on the couch, holding his hands high above his head with his legs spread for his boyfriend.

The blond drank in the sight while eagerly climbing between his thighs, kissing Dipper’s collarbone the second he got close enough to.

He pushed upwards against Bill, they’re quickly growing erections rubbing against each other. It gave him pleasant chills and he was sure to be vocal about them, tilting his head back while he let out a throaty gasp.

While his neck was exposed, Bill took the chance to lick the area, leaving a long, wet strip of spit. Outside of sex, Dipper _hated_ when Bill licked him and would immediately rub the saliva away while grumbling at his boyfriend. But while they were naked, he was _all_ for the licking and nudged Bill with his leg to do it again.

The blond happily obliged, running his hot tongue across the flesh again. It earned even more explicit noises from Dipper, which grew louder when Bill decided to bite down on his neck just hard enough to leave a mark.

“Ah, fuck,” Dipper said through gritted teeth, his hands grasping at whatever they could find purchase on. “Not too hard, I can’t have visible marks at work.”

“Your boss is just jealous she never comes in with any lovemarks,” Bill snorted. He sat up and put his index and middle finger on Dipper’s lips, smiling when the brunet sucked them into his mouth like it was second nature.

Once they were covered in spit, Bill pulled them free and admired Dipper’s drool-covered mouth for a moment before slipping the digits between his cheeks, wetting the area and gently readying his boyfriend.

“Probably, but I still don’t think I should come in looking like I wrestled an octopus.” Dipper rocked against Bill’s hand, groaning every time his fingers curled perfectly inside of him. He could feel the warmth in his gut spread through his hips and legs then finally up to his chest, which made him feel more than ready for Bill. “I’m ready,” he panted.

“Oh, I can tell,” Bill purred. His fingers receded teasingly so that he could watch Dipper squirm. A breathy chuckle escaped his lips when Dipper pouted at him, finally prompting the blond to replace his fingers with his cock.

Neither of them planned for this to last very long - they still had a lot of work to do and the backyard was a mess - but Bill still took his time building a steady pace. He rolled his hips in the amazing way he always did, quieter noises of his own filling the pauses Dipper left when he was busy sucking in short, quick breaths.

The hot weather outside mixed with their body heat made Dipper sweat even more than he already had been. It didn’t bother him, though, since he was far too focused on the other heat currently swallowing his limbs.

“Bill,” Dipper said softly, trying to make it sound as sexy as possible while breathing heavily. “You’re so good at this, it’s not fair.”

Basking in the brunet’s praise, Bill moved his hips a little faster and smiled at Dipper’s blissful expression. “It’s not fair that you look so good with my dick in you,” he chuckled.

Dipper tilted his head back again to try and hide his smile and red cheeks. Bill always said those kind of things to him, but after a while, they stopped making him as giddy as they used to. The last few times, however, if he said anything even remotely cute, Dipper melted into a puddle all over again.

“You’re thinking while we’re fucking again,” Bill laughed. He leaned over Dipper and slowed his movements, kissing the brunet’s cheek. “What’s on your mind?”

“You,” he said before kissing him back. “I love you. That’s all I’m thinking about.”

The honesty made Bill blush for once, the blond rolling his eyes while picking up the pace again. “You’ll love me even more when I make you see stars here in just a minute.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Dipper forced out between the rough thrusts. He let himself get back into the moment, his mind going blank so that he could focus on the feeling of Bill pulling in and out of him.

Not long after, Dipper was gripping the couch tightly while his muscles tightened and twitched, his mouth open in a silent moan while he rode out the star-filled orgasm Bill had promised.

“I don’t wanna go back outside,” Bill huffed while they were cleaning up. “How much more do we have to do?”

“I have like, two more lights.” He kissed Bill on the cheek, humming softly when the blond ran his long fingers through his curls. “We can have drinks and relax in the pool afterward. Then we can get food at a place so you don’t have to cook.”

Bill stood reluctantly, adjusting his swimming trunks. He nodded instead of saying anything, his expression changing from smug and saucy to some mix between anxious and excited.

Dipper didn’t question it. He wanted to just go out and finish the lights before it got dark out so they could actually use them.

Luckily, the trees blocked out some of the sun, so finishing up one of the lights wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. He had put his body on autopilot and didn’t speak much to Bill since he was focusing. The blond had put on some music through a bluetooth speaker anyway, so they had to shout if they wanted the other’s attention.

The last light was a bit of a pain. Dipper had grown sick of looking at the instructions, his hands tired by the time he was finally working on the base. It sat at the top of the oval pool, the closest one to the water since the stairs out were there as well. He had mapped out their places before Bill bought them, having to drill holes into the cement so they would stay put year-round.

“You’re finally done?” Bill asked over the music when he saw Dipper grab the drill for the base.

If he didn’t have to put the thing together before standing it up, Dipper felt like he _would_ be done already. But he was short and the instructions were law when it came to doing something he barely knew how to do, so he was stuck with hoisting the thing up and bolting it to the ground.

“Still need to screw it in, but after that, yeah. The other ones _you_ wanted weren’t solar, so I would’ve had to do all the battery bullshit. But these ones will just soak up the sun and light up all on their own.” Dipper gave the base a light pat, cringing when it nearly fell over.

Bill waved his hand at Dipper and mockingly mouthed, “solar lights”. “Well, you have fun with that and I’ll go in and make us some drinks. That way you’ll be done by the time I bring them out.”

Dipper nodded, his focus already back on the drill. It only managed to get one of the bolts in before the battery died, something he just _knew_ would happen right before he was finished.

“Where did I put that other battery?” he mumbled to himself.

While trying to retrace his steps in his head, Dipper thought about earlier and how much he really did enjoy being with Bill. The small, special moments they shared were really what made it all so great, and just thinking about them made him want to be done with the stupid lights and enjoy his boyfriend’s company.

Not thinking about what would happen if he let the light go, Dipper moved away from it and stood up to scan the backyard for the extra battery. He knew he hadn’t left it plugged in, so it was probably on the table.

A metallic sound made him turn back towards the light, realizing that the top-heavy object was suddenly coming down on him.

His mind had been too preoccupied while trying to finish quickly and he must’ve set it wrong because it clearly hadn’t been supported enough by the one bolt to stay standing.

With no time to react, Dipper was only able to suck in a deep breath before it smacked right into him, the rim on the bottom of the light knocking into his forehead. It pushed him back into the water and left him dazed, making swimming up impossible.

Everything spun around him and he felt like he was being sucked into a whirlpool, the color red seeping into the corners of his vision until the angry color swallowed all of the blue of the water.

He had no idea how long he had been able to hold his breath for, but it felt like it had been an eternity by the time the red faded to black. The last thing his aching head processed were the air bubbles floating away from him, disappearing into the murky red water.

 

~~

 

The first thing Dipper felt when his eyes finally opened wasn’t pain like he thought it would be. Instead, he felt a warm hand holding tightly onto his and lips at his fingertips, breathing even puffs of air over his skin.

It was pleasant until his head started spinning again. His forehead stung and his body felt heavy, his ache behind his eyes begging him not to open them.

He had to see where he was, though. Based off of the last thing he remembered, Dipper was pretty sure he was dead right then. Though, the pains suggested that he still had his body, so he would just have to see for himself.

A crop of blond, messy hair was to his right. It was clearly Bill, hunched over and fast asleep, his hand holding Dipper’s like his life depended on it.

To his left near his legs, long brown hair not unlike his covered most of Mabel’s face, his twin also out cold. She had her own death grip, but hers was on the light blue blanket.

The early morning rays peeking through the thin curtains left a warm golden blanket over the sleeping figures and medical equipment, filling in the missing blanks for Dipper.

Bill had probably come out with their drinks not long after Dipper had fallen and fished him out of the pool before calling for an ambulance. And now he was in the hospital hopefully waking up after only one night of being out.

Not wanting to disturb Bill, Dipper lifted his free hand to feel his head. A bandage was wrapped tightly around where the light had likely cut him and an IV made the back of his hand feel stiff as he tried to move it to feel the covering. The wound itself was numb, but everywhere around it was far too tender, making him hiss when he pressed against it to test just how sore it was.

The sound had been just enough to rouse Bill, the blond groaning and blinking a few times before sitting up and popping his back. The position he was sleeping in couldn’t have been comfortable, but when he looked at Dipper and was met with open, awake eyes. Any traces of discomfort left his face, replaced immediately by watery eyes and a wobbly smile.

“Oh, thank fuck, you’re awake.” He pulled Dipper’s hand to his chest and leaned over again, moving up just enough so that his head was on the brunet’s stomach. “I was so scared,” he said quietly against the blanket. “I know head wounds bleed a lot, but there was so much blood-” He choked back a whimper and looked up at Dipper, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth so that it couldn’t quiver.

Seeing Bill of all people look so sad left Dipper speechless. He wanted to _apologize_ of all things, though it hadn’t exactly been something he could apologize for.

“I’m okay now,” was all he could think to say. His voice was quiet and groggy, though, not helping his case.

“You better be,” Bill said, swallowing thickly.

Mabel shuffled a bit and sat up as well, her eyes opening slowly as she took in the scene before her. “Dipper!” In less than a second she was standing and leaning over him for a careful hug, tears freely falling over her cheeks. “I don’t think I’ve ever dropped everything so fast in my life! When Bill called me and told me what happened I think my heart stopped for a second!”

Dipper did his best to hug her back, still not taking his hand away from Bill. “I’m sorry I scared you both so bad.” The apology felt wrong to say because it _had_ been his fault for not paying attention, but it still didn’t feel like the right thing to say for some reason.

“It’s fine, you’re fine.” Mabel sat back down, looking to Bill who had moved off of Dipper so that she could hug him. “We’re just both really glad to see you awake.”

“How long was I out?” Dipper rubbed his thumb over Bill’s hand, hoping to help ease the blond’s tense grip.

Mabel pulled her phone from her purse on the floor, looking at it for a moment before giving him an answer. “It was just overnight. I’m too tired to count the hours.”

Dipper nodded, looking to Bill. He offered a smile, but the blond still had a pout and red eyes. What could he say to him to fix this? Bill found him in a literal pool of blood and had probably thought he was dead. Dipper wouldn’t be shocked if Bill blamed himself for what happened, and he didn’t know how to fix that.

They stared at each other for a while, Dipper’s jaw working to find something - _anything_ \- to say that would help bring back Bill’s smile.

“Well?” Mabel gestured to Bill with her hand and nodded at Dipper. “I didn’t drive back to your place and dig through your pockets for you not to give him what I brought.” She crossed her arms over her bright orange T-shirt, covering the graphic of a frog wearing sunglasses.

The shirt made Dipper smile a little wider, but his curiosity over what she was talking about made it fade again.

“Give me what?”

Bill licked his lips and looked down into his lap. It was only then that Dipper realized he was only in a black jacket and his swimming trunks. Bill hadn’t left his side the entire time. Mabel had brought the jacket and probably even his shoes.

“I know you’re wanting to take things at a steady pace,” Bill started evenly. “But I love you. Probably more than someone should love another person, and-” He stopped to clear his throat. “I don’t know how to handle these feelings either, and I’m a little scared too, but I almost lost you. I felt like I lost you.”

The blond had devolved into tears by then and Dipper couldn’t help but cry with him. In his gut, he knew where this was going, but made no effort to interrupt his boyfriend.

“I’ve never really cared about someone as much as I do you, so when I felt that, I- I lost it. Those poor paramedics that came to help had to deal with me screaming and crying like a fucking madman,” he chuckled through his sniffling. “I don’t want to ever feel like that again, Dipper. I want you in my life for as long as I can have you.”

Digging in the pocket of the jacket, Bill pulled out exactly what Dipper thought he would, making his heart nearly leap out of his chest.

“Please, marry me and let me take care of you. You can quit that shitty job and write your book. We already have the office set up for it. I’ll even paint the cover of it.” He struggled to open the box with one hand, still refusing to let go of Dipper.

Inside was a thick, silver band with a blue sapphire saddled between two smaller diamonds.

Dipper blinked at it with wide eyes, a lump in his throat keeping him from forming words again.

“I want you more than anything I’ve ever wanted in this life. So, Mason Pines, will you marry me?” He held the box out to Dipper, a small, hopeful smile pulling at his lips.

The aches in Dipper’s chest made him completely forget about the pain in his head for a moment. All of the wonderful things Bill had made him feel in the months they had been dating came rushing back, filling Dipper with too many emotions to process.

He could _feel_ Mabel’s anticipation at his side, his twin bouncing slightly in her chair.

In that moment, moving too fast wasn’t even a thought that crossed his mind. All he could think about was how he could’ve _died_ and how much he loved Bill. Who knew how long they would have to enjoy each other? There was no reason to hesitate with something that he knew in his core was right.

It made him feel silly for even questioning and fearing their relationship before.

Dipper plucked the ring from the box and carefully slide it over his ring finger. “Bill, I’m going to wear this ring for the rest of my life and there’s nothing that could stop me from doing so.”

Bill leaned over and pulled Dipper forward just enough for a kiss, gingerly holding him so that he didn’t hurt him. It felt far more tender than any kiss they had shared before, the moment so perfect that he almost didn’t hear the camera shutter going off.

“This is the perfect picture! I can see the ring, you two holding hands, and the kiss! We can use this as the announcement picture!” Mabel squealed.

“I’m in a hospital gown,” Dipper deadpanned as Bill moved to sit back down. “Plus there’s probably blood on my head. No one wants to see that.”

“Psht, no one will care. All they’ll care about is that you two are getting married!” She held her phone to her chest and wiped a tear away. “I wish I had recorded Bill’s speech too, that was so romantic! I can barely cope with you two right now!”

“I can do a dramatic reenactment for you,” Bill laughed, wiping his face with his sleeve.

“Could you? Oh man! We have to do it soon though, or on a set, because this lighting is too perfect!”

The two broke into a fit of giggles as they discussed the process of “film”, Bill slowly falling back into his usual personality.

Dipper laughed along but kept to himself for most of the conversation. He wanted to just watch and etch this moment into his memory. The sounds of joy, the full, warm feeling in his chest, and the smiling faces of his two favorite people bathed in golden sunlight.

There was no telling when life would throw a curveball at him, and the next time it did he might not be as lucky as he was this time. He had to hold onto this moment and these people with everything he had while still trudging forward, pushing aside the fears that had held him back from enjoying Bill as much as he should have been.

“Spacing out again, Pool Boy?” Bill laughed, pulling Dipper from his thoughts. “You alright?”

Dipper looked to Mabel, then to Bill, large smiles still stuck on their faces. “Better than ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending theme:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmUw1MmIYvU
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Skylox, for making sure this wasn't total trash <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, throw a comment my way. I accept all forms of joy, screaming, laughter. etc. ;D
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and reading, I hope you had fun with this one and sorry it took me forever to get through ^^;;
> 
> Love you guys! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be mindless smut, not fluff I don't even know what happened XD
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated :D Thanks for reading :3 <3


End file.
